Prioridades
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Trafalgar Law ha dejado su trabajo en la morgue para ser el médico particular de Mihawk y sus dos hijos. Law sólo es el médico de la familia y Mihawk su jefe, pero aquello no impedirá que termine involucrándose más de la cuenta, aunque ambos tengan prioridades diferentes por atender.
1. La cafetera

Aquella noche se oía un estruendo extraordinario en el usualmente silencioso departamento de Trafalgar Law: un suceso que acontecía una vez al mes, cuando su padre iba a visitarlo.

-¡Momento! Retrocede que quiero escuchar eso último de nuevo.

-¿Qué es exactamente "eso último"? -preguntó con desgano Law.

-Eso que dijiste sobre estar viviendo con un hombre mayor y sus dos hijos.

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-Bueno, no lo dijiste exactamente así: yo lo estoy resumiendo.

-Se supone que los resúmenes extraen lo más importante. ¿Qué, eso es lo único que te importa?

-No, no, me importa todo -declaró el rubio algo nervioso-. Pero ésa es la parte que más me ha impresionado. Por eso quiero que lo repitas: para estar seguro de que no son ideas mías.

-Son ideas tuyas -repitió Law-. Según yo, lo más importante de lo que acabo de contarte es que dejé la morgue para volver a trabajar con pacientes que no llegan a mí en bolsas y se está incendiando la manga del saco, Cora.

-¡Wah! Sí, sí, ya está -dijo Corazón, apagando el pequeño incendio al meter el brazo en el fregadero. Siempre que iba de visita, Law se preparaba llenando varios recipientes de agua por todo el departamento y dejando cada fregadero y lavadero llenos y listos para ser usados.

-Siéntate, que yo hago el café -se ofreció Law.

-Gracias -dijo Corazón, intercambiando lugares con Law-. Oh, cambiaste el tapiz del sofá.

-Sí, la semana pasada -dijo Law, poniendo la cafetera en la hornilla-. Ese material es más efectivo para las sustancias retardantes de fuego.

-No deberías gastar tanto por mí.

-Gasto más cuando incendias el departamento.

-Hace tiempo que no sucede.

-Porque ya no hay nada que puedas incendiar -señaló Law. La austeridad en su amoblado estaba pensando al milímetro-. Lo único inflamable de este lugar eres tú.

-Detalles, detalles -sentenció Corazón-. Me interesa más que continúes con lo otro.

Law suspiró con pereza. Había repetido la historia un par de veces antes de llegar a ese punto, el mismo punto en el que Corazón le pedía que contara todo de nuevo. Pero no podía negarse a aquellos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa que lo cegaba.

-Que dejé la morgue y ahora estoy trabajando como médico particular de Dracule Mihawk.

-El hombre mayor con dos hijos.

-Y no estoy viviendo con él -interrumpió Law-. Cumplo un horario de trabajo seis días a la semana. Sólo hago turno completo dos noches.

-Estás metido en su casa seis días a la semana y te quedas a dormir dos noches. ¿Y eso no es convivir?

-No.

-¿Y qué es, entonces?

-Trabajo.

-¿Y la morgue qué era?

-Trabajo.

-Hablas como si no hubiera diferencia.

-La hay -rebatió Law-. No dejé el puesto de médico forense en la morgue de la policía porque no me gustara, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Me llevo bien con los cadáveres. Simplemente decidí hacer un cambio.

-Entonces, según tú, Smoker en su trabajo habitual de limpiar la ciudad de criminales se pasó por la morgue a dejarte las bolsas de la semana y se le ocurrió recomendarte con Mihawk. Y tú aceptaste para hacer un cambio de ambiente laboral.

-Sí.

-Claro, claro.

-¿Por qué estás molesto? -preguntó Law de pronto.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Estás celoso?

-Nop.

-Eras tú el que decía que era un desperdicio que me la pasara trabajando con muertos. Pues bien, ahora mis pacientes se quejan cuando los pincho. Pensé que estarías feliz.

-Lo estoy -respondió Corazón-. De hecho, tengo que pasarme a visitar a Smoker por recomendarte. Cualquiera que te hiciera salir de la morgue tiene mi gratitud, pero estoy seguro de que no estamos hablando de Smoker en este caso.

-¿Qué insinúas? -cuestionó Law.

-Te gusta.

-¿Quién?

-Mihawk.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-¡Aja-já!

-¡¿Ajá, qué?! -repitió Law-. He dicho que no.

-Y yo sólo dije "aja-já".

-…

-Smoker pudo recomendarte, pero aceptaste el trabajo por Mihawk.

Law volvió a suspirar con pereza. Cuando a Corazón se le metía algo en la cabeza no había manera de sacárselo. No esperaba tanto rechazo a la noticia de su cambio laboral. Quizá no era el cambio de trabajo lo que no le gustaba: quizás lo que lo molestaba era Mihawk.

-No me molesta Mihawk -dijo Corazón, adivinando los pensamientos de Law-. Cuando arrugas la frente y pones esa cara toda seria sé perfectamente lo que está pasando por tu cabeza -declaró, prendiéndose un cigarro.

-Hay fuego en tu hombro.

-Como decía -continuó Corazón cuando hubo apagado el nuevo incendio-, Mihawk me cae bien. En esencia, hace lo que quiere, pero tiene un sentido de justicia impecable, es honorable y, ante todo, es un caballero.

-¿"Ante todo"?

-Así es -afirmó Corazón-. Su especie está casi extinta: no sé de otro rico de la ciudad que esté tan metido en los negocios de alto vuelo como él y no sea un bastardo corrupto amante del dinero.

-Oh, lo conoces bien, eh.

-Eh, no mucho. Sólo un poco poquito.

-Aja-já.

-Ya, ya, hemos trabajo juntos -confesó Corazón-. Estarás feliz, ¿no? Al menos yo sí soy sincero.

-Yo también lo soy. Al menos contigo.

-¿Te gusta?

-No.

-¿Sinceridad? Mis bolas -se quejó Corazón.

-Ahora te toca explicar lo que dijiste. ¿Cómo está eso de que trabajaron juntos?

-Mihawk no sólo es rico. También tiene poder y de cuando en cuando ayuda a la policía. Pertenece a un grupo selecto y hermético de gente igual de rica y poderosa que él. Tener contactos confiables es lo más importante en mi trabajo.

-Cierto, dejemos de hablar de mi trabajo. ¿Cómo va el tuyo? Pensaba que este año dejarías las misiones encubiertas.

-Yo también, pero quizás tenga que extenderlas un poco más. Así que por unos meses más sólo podré venir de visita muy entrada la noche y por un par de horas al mes -informó algo triste Corazón-. Y ni creas que no me di cuenta de que me cambiaste de tema.

-No es cierto.

-Te gusta.

-¡Que no! ¡Cora, basta! ¡¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con eso?!

-Porque desde que comenzamos a hablar de Mihawk no te has dado cuenta de que el café lleva rato evaporado.

Law se giró hacia la cocina para notar que, efectivamente, la cafetera estaba al rojo vivo. Hasta parecía estar deformada por el calor más allá de cualquier intento de salvación.

-¿No se supone que era la cafetera para pasar café? -preguntó Corazón, sonriendo-. ¿Por qué la pusiste al fuego? Tenías que haber puesto la tetera, no la cafetera.

-Cállate.

-Ay, ¿quién se ha puesto rojo?

-…

-Ok, perdón, no me mires así -pidió Corazón-. Pero me he dado cuenta sólo con mirarte, así que tú ya deberías haberte dado cuenta también. Si lo quieres negar, es tu asunto. Mihawk es un buen hombre y no me molestaría que salieran juntos, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¿No que no te gustaba?

-¡Termina lo que estabas diciendo!

-Digo que es un hombre complicado.

-¿Complicado?

-Sí. Mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Law.

Law pensó en algunas razones por las que Corazón se estuviera preocupando tanto. La edad era la primera que se le venía a la mente: Mihawk tenía 43 y él, 26. Él tenía dos hijos y Law apenas tenía cinco años más que el mayor de esos vástagos. Siendo padre, era obvio que sus prioridades eran distintas.

-Mihawk es la clase de personas que no se permite dedicarse tiempo para sí mismo -dijo al fin Corazón-. No después de haber perdido un hijo.

-¿Qué? -Law se sobresaltó-. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Corazón se encendió otro cigarro, esta vez sin prenderse en llamas.

-Supongo que sabes que Mihawk tiene el título de Maestro de Espadas.

-Sí. Es el mejor del mundo.

-Mihawk ha cargado el título durante décadas. La única persona que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca a sus habilidades como para desafiarlo e intentar vencerlo fue Kuina, su hija mayor, pero murió antes de que pudieran jugarse el título.

-¿Sabes qué pasó?

-Sólo Mihawk lo sabe. Pero ahora gracias a ti creo tener una idea bastante convincente.

-¿A mí?

-¿Por qué vas seis días a la semana a su casa?

Law dejó que las palabras de Corazón lo guiaran. Él era médico privado de la familia, pero sólo un miembro requería sus atenciones: Zoro, el hijo de 21 años. Se tomaba tan en serio sus entrenamientos que se hacía más daño del que era capaz de reconocer.

-¿Crees que la hija mayor se mató entrenando? -preguntó Law.

-Si no, ¿por qué más? ¿Suicidio? No lo creo.

El celular de Corazón comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Law revisó su reloj de pulsera: ya eran casi las 3am y el rubio tenía que volver antes del amanecer a su vida de infiltrado. La noche se había pasado demasiado rápido.

-No estoy seguro de cuándo pueda volver, pero en vista de que ahora estás bastante ocupado, trataré de comunicarme antes de venir.

-Eso ayudaría bastante.

-Si en un mes logro conseguir las pruebas necesarias para encarcelar al bastardo que estoy vigilando, podríamos pasar el año nuevo juntos.

-No te apures con el trabajo -dijo Law-. Tú vuelve cuando puedas volver y ese día celebraremos año nuevo.

Corazón se colocó unos lentes oscuros, se acomodó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y se pasó la capucha por encima de la cabeza. Irguiéndose en toda su estatura, su apariencia gentil había quedado totalmente oculta tras la imagen de un hombre con el cual era mejor no cruzarse en la calle.

-Él es un hombre complicado -dijo Corazón antes de abrir la puerta del departamento-. Y tu situación sería menos complicada si al menos lo reconocieras.

-No hay nada qué reconocer.

-Ajá, y tú ya no tienes cafetera.

-Eres muy bocón para trabajar de encubierto, ¿sabes? -dijo Law.

-Es porque tengo que hablar por los dos -se quejó Corazón-. Tú últimamente andas escaso de palabras y de sinceridad.

Dicho eso, Corazón abrió la puerta y se fue cerrándola tras de él. Law se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, pensando en las últimas palabras de su padre. Cuando se trataba de Corazón, nunca le escaseaba nada, de modo que aquello no había sido falta de sinceridad: simplemente Law no había querido ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía por Mihawk. Y Corazón, como siempre, lo había sorprendido. Ya no lo vería en un mes o quizá dos, y no le gustaba la idea de haberlo visto irse molesto por una estupidez que no supo responderle.

Como invocado por sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Corazón asomó la cabeza.

-No me quiero ir molesto -dijo Corazón, algo avergonzado por no poder mantener su postura-. Última oportunidad: ¿te gusta?

-Sí -dijo Law.

-¡Aja-já!

-Ya, cállate -se quejó Law, sonrojado.

-Te quiero. Adiós.

Y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

.

* * *

Mi primer fic de OP que no es un LawLu sino un ¿LawMi? Debido a mi otro fic (Protocolo) descubrí que me gusta la imagen de Mihawk como padre de Zoro y Perona así que usé la misma idea aquí. Btw, sé que dije que estaría en _hiatus_ debido a un viaje pero luego de un vuelo de 14 horas seguidas algo tenía que hacer para matar el tiempo, así que escribí gran parte del fic en el avión ¡por eso subo los primeros 2 capítulos juntos! (Sino me olvido).

Agradecimientos a mi _beta reader_ **Scyllua** , quien trabaja hasta en fiestas de fin de año.


	2. El auto

Los días en la mansión Dracule siempre iniciaban temprano, sin importar la fecha del año en la que estuvieran. Aquella mañana en particular, empero, comenzó mucho antes que lo habitual para sus ocupantes cuando el desayuno de las 7am fue servido a las 5am. Por ello, cuando el gran reloj de pared del lobby hizo resonar por toda la mansión sus ocho campanadas, todos se sobresaltaron.

-¿Apenas son las 8? -soltó sorprendido Zoro, perdiendo la cuenta de los abdominales que estaba haciendo.

Zoro era el hijo mayor de la familia y, como todas las mañanas, estaba en el gimnasio entrenando lo más que podía antes de partir a la universidad. Los acontecimientos de ese día lo habían obligado a comenzar a entrenar dos horas antes de su horario normal.

-Awww, extrañaba esas campanas -dijo en un suspiro su hermana-. Amo ese reloj. No sé porqué papá hizo que sólo suenen desde las 8 de la mañana a las 10 de la noche. ¡Deberían dar todas las horas!

-Sí, ¿verdad? No me imagino porqué Mihawk se preocuparía por que el reloj no interrumpa el sueño de la gente que vive en esta casa cuando te tiene a ti jodiendo desde las 3 de la mañana.

-¡Zoro, idiota! ¡No fuiste al aeropuerto a recibirme!

-Eso no evitó que entraras a mi cuarto y me despertaras lanzándome tu puto equipaje encima -le recordó Zoro a su hermana-. Además, tu regreso estaba planeado para dentro de dos semanas. Ha sido culpa tuya el tomarte cualquier vuelo sin avisar -agregó, anticipándose a otra nueva queja sobre su ausencia en el aeropuerto.

-¡Tenía que volver rápido!

-Mihawk está molesto -interrumpió Zoro. Quería evitar un nuevo berrinche de parte de su pelirrosada hermana menor-. Tienes que avisarle cuando se te ocurre viajar por tu cuenta.

Viendo que sus palabras habían surtido el efecto deseado, Zoro procedió a ignorarla, retomando su rutina de abdominales desde el principio por haber perdido la cuenta. Sentada cerca a él, Perona lo miraba en silencio. La única cosa capaz de cerrarle la boca era mencionarle que Mihawk estaba molesto con ella.

Cuando al cabo de un rato Zoro terminó con su rutina se sorprendió de que Perona no lo hubiese interrumpido en todo aquel tiempo. A sabiendas de que iba a arrepentirse de hacerla hablar de nuevo, cogió una toalla para secarse el sudor y se sentó frente a ella en el piso.

-Debiste disculparte -dijo.

-¡Claro que no! -chilló Perona-. ¡Estuve de viaje un mes! ¡Un mes! ¡A ti te falta un ojo! ¡Y papá mete un completo desconocido a la casa!

-A mí me queda otro ojo y... ¿Desde cuándo a ti te importa la gente que él contrata?

-¡Esta vez es diferente! ¡No toda la gente que contrata vive en la casa! ¿Acaso a ti no te parece raro?

-No.

-¡Tú eres el maldito raro! -le escupió ella-. El sujeto tiene un mes aquí y tú ni me contaste nada.

-La que no paraba de escribir eras tú. Si no me diste tiempo ni para leer todos tus malditos mensajes, ¿qué querías que te contara?

-¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Aaaarg! -se quejó Perona, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos-. Ni siquiera hacía falta que escribieras. ¡Podías simplemente haberle tomado una foto para que yo pueda verlo!

-¿Aún quieres la foto? -preguntó Zoro, señalándole a Law.

Sentado en una silla a unos metros de ellos estaba Law, vestido con una bata blanca y leyendo un libro.

-¡Obviamente ya no! -gritó Perona.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta? -se quejó Zoro-. Nunca te has puesto así de caprichosa por alguien que trabajara aquí antes. Además, ya deberías saber que nuestro padre es demasiado estricto con la gente que elige. Habrás leído su _curriculum vitae_ o te habrás enterado de todas las recomendaciones que llegaron de él.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya sé todo eso! Incluso Bonney lo conoce.

-¿Sí?

-Me contó que es amigo de su hermano.

-¡Hey, Law! -gritó Zoro.

No hacía falta que gritara porque Law podía escucharlos perfectamente. Era sólo que, en vista de que Perona había decidido pretender que no existía, él había decidido ignorarlos también, una especie de balance que Zoro tuvo la amabilidad de romper al regresarlo al mundo material con ese grito.

-¿De qué conoces a Kid? -preguntó Zoro cuando Law apartó la mirada del libro.

-Casualidad geográfica -respondió el médico-. Fuimos a la misma universidad.

-Probablemente vuelvas a compartir geografía con Kid -comentó Zoro-. Él y Bonney suelen venir de visita con bastante frecuencia. Perona, ¿quedaste con Bonney para año nuevo? Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Lo llamaste Law -se quejó ella.

-Así se llama.

-¡Se llama Trafalgar Law! ¡Lo llamaste por su nombre!

-Ajá -respondió Zoro sin entender porqué aquello le afectaba tanto.

-¡Momento! ¿Cómo lo llama papá?

-Law.

-¡¿Por qué?! -gritó Perona.

-Porque así se llama.

-¡¿Y cómo le dice él a papá?!

-Mihawk.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Porque así se llama.

-¡Tú no entiendes! -le escupió Perona-. ¡Algo está mal! ¡Está pasando algo aquí! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Hay algo raro en todo esto!

-Sí: tú -interrumpió Zoro-. Estás más celosa que de costumbre.

-¡No lo estoy!

-Bueno, entonces pregúntale tú misma porqué lo trajo -dijo Zoro, señalando la puerta del gimnasio.

-¡¿Está viniendo?! -preguntó Perona, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Sí.

Perona corrió hacia una de las ventanas abiertas y saltó. Law se puso de pie de otro salto para acercarse a la carrera, pero Zoro lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Tranquilo. Le va bien la altura: un tercer piso no le hará nada.

Law se volvió a sentar. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa: no esperaba que la pelirrosada fuera a tratar de escapar por la ventana de un tercer piso. Y, además, ¿de qué se suponía que estaba huyendo? Pero tan pronto como ese pensamiento terminó de cruzarle la mente, la puerta se abrió y Mihawk entró al gimnasio. De alguna manera parecía que Zoro había percibido su presencia a la distancia.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Zoro.

-Estoy buscando a Perona -explicó Mihawk-. Como no la he visto ni oído durante las últimas horas, asumo que está huyendo de mí.

-Precisamente eso.

-¿Estuvo aquí?

-Sí, y está molesta.

-¿ _Ella_ está molesta? -repitió Mihawk.

El moreno de ojos amarillos se cruzó de brazos sin decir más nada. Zoro lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber interpretar aquel gesto como una señal de indignación y enojo, algo que su padre pocas veces expresaba con palabras. Sólo Perona era capaz de rogar durante meses para faltar a la escuela e irse de viaje con una amiga, escaparse de dicho viaje, saltarse todos los protocolos de seguridad, regresar a casa en cualquier vuelo sin compañía de guardaespaldas y arreglárselas al final para ser ella quien estuviera enojada con el resto.

-Es una engreída, pero no es estúpida -dijo Zoro-. Se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Básicamente que todo le huele mal -explicó Zoro, encogiéndose de hombros-. Sospecha que hay algo raro en que hayas traído a Law justo cuando ella estaba de viaje. Por suerte, está tan celosa con la idea de tener a Law en casa, que aún no relaciona la razón por la que está aquí.

-Supongo que hasta que se le pase el berrinche no pensará en nada más que en eso -comentó Mihawk-. Incluso así no va a evitar el castigo que amerita.

Sentado a unos metros y pretendiendo no estar ahí, Law simulaba seguir leyendo. Pero hacía rato que su interés en las diferentes conversaciones ajenas que había escuchado en ese gimnasio lo habían distraído tanto, que le era imposible concentrarse en nada más. Y aun así, conservaba su apariencia de indiferencia para con el mundo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el poker face que había perfeccionado a lo largo de años de trabajo en la morgue con cadáveres en deplorables estados de conservación lo terminaría ayudando con los vivos.

-Law, me disculpo -dijo de pronto Mihawk, acercándose a él-. Perona es más complicada de tratar que Zoro.

-Hey, viejo -se quejó Zoro-, cualquiera que se compare con Perona termina con puntos negativos y yo no me merezco tanto.

-Parece que ella no está feliz de tenerme aquí -comentó Law, poniéndose de pie. Law no era particularmente cortés, pero Mihawk resultaba tan caballeroso, que lo invadía una necesidad de corresponder el gesto.

-Ella nunca está completamente feliz con nada -continuó quejándose Zoro.

-Eso es cierto -corroboró Mihawk-. Sé que te pedí que prestaras atención médica a mis dos hijos, pero resulta bastante obvio que sólo Zoro la necesita. A Perona puedes intentar ignorarla.

-No sé cuánto le estés pagando a Law -comenzó a decir Zoro, torciendo una sonrisa-, pero no creo que sea suficiente por el trabajo de aguantar a Perona. Menos ahora que se ha interesado particularmente en él.

-Estoy conforme con mis honorarios -interrumpió Law-, pero gracias por preocuparte -agregó, lanzándole una sonrisa malévola a Zoro-. Me las arreglé con Kid. Podré arreglármelas de nuevo.

-¿Kid? -repitió Mihawk.

-Ah, eso a mí también me sorprendió -dijo Zoro-. Law y Kid son amigos.

-Amigos, sí, supongo -soltó Law con una mueca-. Con los años, nuestra amistad se ha mantenido fuerte porque nos esforzamos en tener cuidado en no saber del otro hasta que alguna catástrofe nos hace coincidir en el mismo lugar.

-Supongo que es algo así como la amistad que tienes con Shanks -le dijo Zoro a su padre.

-Todos tenemos un pelirrojo al que no podemos sacar de nuestras vidas -comentó Mihawk.

Aquel comentario llamó el interés de Law, quien tuvo que hacer uso de todo su poder de indiferencia para con los vivos para evitar mostrar cualquier señal de sentimientos humanos. Desde que había hablado con Corazón le costaba cada vez más mostrarse impasible e indiferente frente a Mihawk.

-Detente. Suficiente entrenamiento -le indicó Law a Zoro al ver sus intenciones de seguir entrenando-. Generalmente entrenas de 8 a 11, pero cuando llegué a las 7:30 tú ya tenías un par de horas en el gimnasio.

-Hoy el día comenzó demasiado pronto -dijo Zoro-. Apenas son las 9 y sólo tengo clases por la tarde. ¿Qué esperas que haga hasta entonces?

-Ése es tu problema -dijo Law.

-¿No habían más candidatos para el puesto? -le preguntó Zoro a su padre-. Este médico que trajiste resultó un poco hijo de puta.

-Si no lo fuera, no le harías caso -atajó Mihawk-. Me parece correcto que supervise tus entrenamientos en lugar de sólo darte atención médica cuando ya es demasiado grave.

-Revisaré tus vendajes -dijo Law-. Dependiendo de eso veremos si es mejor que descanses por el resto del día.

Zoro se quitó la sudadera que traía puesta para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo lleno de vendajes. Law deshizo algunas de las vendas para poder examinar la gran herida que le corría a lo largo del torso.

-La mayor parte de la herida está siguiendo el proceso de curación con normalidad, pero la zona de donde extraje las últimas puntadas aún no reacciona como quisiera -informó Law, luego de su revisión habitual postentrenamiento de Zoro-. Supongo que irás a tomarte un baño ahora. Cuando salgas búscame para colocarte un vendaje nuevo.

Tras ello, Law se despidió de ambos y salió del gimnasio para dirigirse a su oficina.

Zoro reanudó su conversación con Mihawk una vez que Law los dejó solos.

-Sé que es bastante hipócrita de su parte estar molesta después de todo lo que ella ha hecho -comenzó a decir Zoro mientras volvía a ponerse la sudadera-. Pero Perona está más alterada de lo que esperaba. La engríes demasiado y por eso ahora todos tenemos que aguantar sus ataques de celos.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?

-Tú de nada. La que se ha perdido todo es ella -dijo Zoro-. Pero no le va a costar mucho enterarse.

-¿De qué?

-De que te gusta Law.

-¿Ella cree eso?

-Eso creo yo -respondió Zoro, tirándose al hombro la toalla que había usado para secarse-. Y no me interesa que me aclares nada: no me importa saber si tengo razón o no. Pero ella es diferente. Ella necesita saber... y cuando se entere no serás tú al que le haga la vida miserable.

Zoro le echó una mirada a su padre, pero éste sólo ofreció a cambio su sempiterna apariencia de imperturbabilidad. El peliverde tampoco esperaba alguna respuesta, así que simplemente salió del gimnasio y fue directamente a su habitación. Una vez allí tuvo especial cuidado en cerrar la puerta y las ventanas de antes de entrar al baño, ya que debía evitar que Perona entrara y descubriera sus heridas.

* * *

Mihawk había hecho remodelar uno de los estudios más grandes de la mansión como un consultorio médico con todo el equipo y material que fuera a ser necesario, e incluso con algunos que nunca lo serían, pero él era demasiado precavido. Law no sólo tenía su propio consultorio/clínica privada gracias a Mihawk, sino que de por sí también contaba con una habitación en la mansión, una de las habitaciones para huéspedes. Después de todo, sus servicios incluían el de ser médico cama adentro dos noches a la semana.

-¿Estás solo? -preguntó Zoro al entrar a la oficina/consultorio/clínica privada de Law.

-Sí.

-Aprovechemos, que quizás no dure mucho.

Zoro cerró la puerta tras de él para luego asegurarla con una silla que encajó contra la manija. No creía que Perona tuviera la fuerza necesaria para pasar esa barricada, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Law lo imitó, cerrando las ventanas y corriendo las cortinas.

-¿Crees que lo hubiera logrado con dos semanas más? -preguntó Zoro cuando Law comenzó a colocarle el nuevo vendaje.

-No estoy seguro si hubiese cicatrizado completamente, pero al menos ya no hubieses necesitado las vendas y las puntadas.

-Perona no me ha querido decir cómo se enteró de que estabas aquí -se quejó Zoro. Si todo hubiese salido según lo planeado, ella habría regresado cerca del final de su recuperación.

-Quizá tenga un informante.

-Imposible -se rio Zoro-. Todos en esta casa le son leales a Mihawk. Nadie le diría un carajo a Perona luego de que mi padre especificó que no quería comentarios al respecto.

-No parece ser alguien a quien puedan ocultarle cosas.

-Es una engreída que necesita saberlo todo, pero tiene buen ojo -soltó Zoro-. Bueno, aunque se haya adelantado dos semanas, el plan no ha cambiado.

-Yo continúo con mi trabajo.

-Sé que no te parece gran cosa -dijo Zoro-. Pero la diferencia será que ahora tendrás que hacer tu trabajo con una mocosa engreída y celosa pegada a tu nuca, cuestionando todo lo que hagas. Y como es la hija de tu jefe, no podrás matarla.

-Mi indiferencia le dolerá más.

-Sí, ya vi que eres bueno en eso.

Como no sabía cuándo podrían ser interrumpidos por Perona, Law trató de ser aun más eficiente de lo que ya era y terminó con los vendajes de Zoro estableciendo un nuevo récord personal para él. Pero lejos de irse, Zoro se vistió y se acomodó en una de las sillas de la oficina/consultorio/clínica privada.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Yo no -respondió Zoro-. ¿Tú necesitas algo?

Más allá de la sospechosa pregunta, Law sabía que Zoro era bastante directo: no se iba por las ramas ni lanzaba indirectas estúpidas, una de las razones por las que le agradaba. Le sorprendía lo bien y rápido que había congeniado con Zoro: apenas iba a cumplir un mes trabajando en esa casa, pero se sentía como si hubiese sido más tiempo.

-Ahora que lo preguntas, sí necesito un par de respuestas -respondió Law, aceptando el ofrecimiento de Zoro.

-¿Sólo un par?

-Los favores son como drogas: sólo las primeras son gratis. Y yo no quiero pagarte por las demás.

-Vaya, eres duro negociando -observó Zoro-. Y, bueno, ¿qué necesitas saber?

-¿Por qué tanto secretismo? -preguntó Law-. En un principio, pensaba que estaba aquí como médico sólo durante tus entrenamientos con Mihawk a espaldas de tu hermana. Pero ella ya lo sabe y aun así ustedes parecen tratar de evitar que se entere de lo obvio.

-Bueno, es una larga historia -comenzó a decir Zoro, pasándose una mano por la nuca-. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar, pero ahora que eres el médico de la familia, esto también será tu problema. -Zoro hizo una pausa tratando de ordenar sus ideas-. ¿Sabes sobre Kuina?

-Un poco.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Sólo sé que era la hija mayor y que murió.

-Exacto -dijo Zoro-. Ella era muy fuerte. Yo nunca pude vencerla. Si estuviera aquí, estoy seguro de que sería capaz de vencer a nuestro padre también. Mihawk y yo entendemos que una existencia corta puede ser el resultado de la vida que llevamos, y aun así amamos las espadas. Pero Perona no es como nosotros y por eso no entiende. -Zoro dejó de hablar al escuchar a alguien caminando por el pasillo, pero continuó cuando los pasos siguieron de largo-. Kuina y Perona eran muy unidas a pesar de llevarse muchos años y eso hizo todo más difícil. Perona la vio morir.

Aunque estaba seguro de que Zoro no esperaba realmente que dijera algo, Law se había quedado sin palabras, así que permanecieron en silencio un rato. Aquello era suficiente para ambos.

-Todo eso le provocó alguna especie de trauma a Perona -continuó Zoro-. Pasó algún tiempo en shock y luego se enfermó con una fiebre que casi la mata. Cuando la fiebre bajó y ella despertó, parecía haber olvidado muchas cosas y nosotros decidimos que era mejor así. Era aún muy pequeña. Mihawk y yo dejamos de hablar de Kuina. Y como consecuencia... Perona ha perdido casi todos sus recuerdos de ella.

-Ahora me es comprensible el porqué ustedes dos la engríen tanto -dijo Law, tratando de relajar a Zoro. La conversación se había vuelto demasiado densa.

-Mihawk mucho más que yo, aunque no lo admita.

-Y no creo que lo haga.

-Perona es su creación, pero no puede controlarla.

-Ha creado un monstruo.

-Y ahora pretende que todos seamos responsables.

-¿Todos?

-No te vas a escapar -dijo Zoro-. Tú ya _estás demasiado involucrado con esta familia_.

Si Law entendió que había más significado detrás de esas palabras, no lo hizo evidente.

-Y, bueno -continuó Zoro-, la vida continúa y los años pasan. Mihawk siguió su monótona y estricta vida y yo continué entrenando porque eso es lo que hago. Pero hay límites para el entrenamiento que puedes hacer solo, así que llegado el momento pensé que estaba listo para comenzar a entrenar con Mihawk. Él no quería arriesgarse a revivir recuerdos en Perona y aprovechamos su viaje con Bonney para tener un duelo de práctica.

-Y ahí es donde perdiste un ojo -completó Law.

-Bleh, cosas que pasan -dijo Zoro-. Y como Mihawk es precavido y prefiere que no vuelvan a pasar, se buscó a un médico para que estuviera presente en los entrenamientos, ya sabes -agregó Zoro-. Alguien bueno en medicina, pero que no haga preguntas.

-No se me ocurre cuántas veces tendrías que repetir en un hospital la excusa de que te caíste accidentalmente sobre un cuchillo antes de que envíen a la policía a investigar qué sucede en esta casa.

-Precisamente por eso estás aquí -explicó Zoro-. Y qué bueno que estás -agregó, riendo-. Ese segundo duelo que tuve con Mihawk bien pudo partirme por la mitad. En fin, cosas que pasan cuando suceden, así que gracias por parcharme de nuevo.

-De nada -dijo Law-. Hacía tiempo que no cosía a ningún vivo.

-Lo hiciste bastante bien. Se nota que aún no pierdes el toque.

-Entonces he de suponer que el inicio de tu entrenamiento con Mihawk es el verdadero secreto.

-Ajá. Ella sabe que entreno, pero no que ya comencé a entrenar con Mihawk. Y si lo descubre, trataremos de no hacerlo frente a ella. No sabemos qué podría suceder.

-Espero que nada -dijo Law-. Revisé tus vendajes -añadió, retomando lo que había dicho en el gimnasio-. Es mejor que descanses por el resto del día.

-Que no pase nada, ¿eh? Vamos a ver. Bueno, entonces me largo a dormir o algo -dijo Zoro, poniéndose de pie-. Es sospechosa tanta tranquilidad.

Zoro quitó la silla que hacía de barricada en la puerta y salió de la oficina/consultorio/etc., con la esperanza de encontrar algún rincón de la mansión en donde echarse una siesta antes de que Perona diese con él. Law, por su parte, decidió dejar las ventanas y cortinas cerradas; se sentía más cómodo así. Además, tenía varias cosas en qué pensar, como por ejemplo aquello de que ya estaba _demasiado involucrado_. Esperaba que sólo se refiriese a su trabajo porque ése era el motivo por el que estaba allí; el que le cayese bien Zoro o que le gustase Mihawk debían ser aspectos secundarios en su estadía en aquella casa.

* * *

Camino al garaje de la mansión, Law fue interceptado por Mihawk.

-Law -dijo Mihawk-, me han informado que no asistirás al almuerzo.

-Sí -confirmó Law-. Saldré a comer, pero volveré lo antes posible.

-No hace falta tanta prisa -lo interrumpió Mihawk-. Mi interés no es por el tiempo que te tome volver, sino la razón por la que te vas.

Antes de responder, Law miró por sobre su propio hombro para asegurarse de que no tenía a nadie cerca escuchándolos. Al salir de su oficina había sentido que lo observaban.

-No hace falta preocuparse por ella -dijo Mihawk-. Aún está evitándome, así que debe estar del lado contrario de la casa en estos momentos.

-Seguramente, pero tan pronto sepa que almuerzo contigo, aparecerá para armar algún escándalo y prefiero ahorrarnos la escena.

-Agradezco la consideración. Sin embargo, si tal es la razón, insistiré en que te quedes.

-En otra ocasión. Ya he quedado con alguien -mintió Law.

-Entiendo.

Law había decido mantener su distancia con Mihawk no sólo por los celos de Perona, sino porque aún no decidía qué hacer con sus sentimientos hacia él. Tampoco quería sentirse como un maldito crío intimidado porque le gustaba alguien mayor; odiaba sentir que no tenía la mitad del control de la situación y estaba el agravante de que, en esos momentos, el único control que no había perdido era el de aparentar estar calmado y de que nada de aquello lo afectaba.

Apenas se había colocado detrás del volante de su auto cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Perona se arregló la larga falda de encaje para acomodarse en el asiento junto a él pero sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero saber con quién has quedado, obviamente -respondió ella.

-No en mi auto -dijo Law-. Si quieres seguirme, ése es tu problema, pero no vas a ir conmigo. No seré yo quien te saque de aquí sin tu guardaespaldas.

-¡Zoro puede salir cuando quiere sin guardaespaldas! ¡Soy la única aquí que tiene seguridad!

-¿En verdad crees que Zoro o Mihawk necesitan guardaespaldas?

-¡Como sea! ¡Voy a ir contigo!

-Pensaba que no me querías cerca -dijo Law-. No me afecta, pero sería bueno que supieras que es recíproco.

-¡Aaaaaarg! ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué papá traería a un sujeto como tú? -se quejó Perona-. ¡Y claro que es recíproco! ¡Sólo quiero saber por quién lo rechazaste!

-¿Qué?

-Te escuché -reveló Perona-. Papá te invitó a almorzar, pero lo rechazaste porque vas a salir con alguien. ¡Eres de lo peor!

-Me odias porque Mihawk me invitó a comer -dijo Law-. Pero también me odias porque no voy a comer con él.

-¡No hables como si fuera una cita! ¡Porque no lo fue! -aclaró ella-. Papá te invitó a comer sólo porque es muy amable, así que no te creas especial. Pero entonces tú vas y dices que no porque crees que existe alguien más importante que mi papá para salir a comer.

-Mihawk no parece tan especial. Ni siquiera su hija come con él.

-¡Cierra la boca! Yo siempre como con él. Esto es sólo temporal porque no pienso comer con él si tú estás en la misma mesa. No lo mereces.

-¿Y cuánto te durará tanta determinación?

-Hasta saber qué demonios sucede contigo. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

-Tienes razón -dijo Law, bajándose del auto-. Por eso iré con él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡No te atrevas…!

-Dijiste que no verías a Mihawk si yo estoy cerca a él -la interrumpió Law-. A menos que tus palabras no signifiquen nada, no vendrás a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad?

-¡Vete al diablo! -gritó ella.

Law cerró la puerta para evitar seguir escuchándola. La había subestimado: ella parecía más difícil de ignorar que Kid. Y estaba además el asunto de que a Kid siempre podía causarle daño físico irreversible, cosa que no podía con Perona, ya que con ella sólo le era viable recurrir al daño psicológico. Lo que a su vez le recordaba que acababa de decidir mantener su distancia de Mihawk, una resolución que le había durado menos de cinco minutos.

Law suspiró con resignación y volvió sobre sus pasos.

* * *

-Lamento interrumpir -se disculpó Law al entrar al comedor donde ya estaban almorzando Mihawk y Zoro-. ¿Aún sigue en pie la invitación?

-Sí -respondió Mihawk, poniéndose de pie e invitándolo a unirse a la mesa con ellos-. ¿Sucedió algo?

-Nada en particular -respondió Law-. Sólo tuve un percance con mi auto.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu auto? -preguntó Zoro.

-Tiene a tu hermana dentro.

-Ja, ja. ¿Y qué está tratando de hacer? -se rio Zoro-. ¿Cortarle los frenos?

-Su plan era más letal que eso: quería que la lleve conmigo.

-¿A dónde ibas?

-Quedé en almorzar con alguien -mintió Law.

-Ya -soltó Zoro. Acababa de comprender porqué había percibido _cierta molestia_ en Mihawk cuando, al preguntar por la ausencia de Law, su padre le había respondido que éste tenía algo que hacer.

-Me disculpo por los inconvenientes -dijo Mihawk.

-No era nada importante -reiteró Law ya que, de hecho, su otro compromiso ni siquiera existía-. Está determinada a no presentarse si yo estoy aquí -agregó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿Eso dijo? -preguntó Mihawk, dejando a un lado la cubertería para tomar una copa de vino.

-Te dije que está más alterada de lo que esperábamos -dijo Zoro.

-Sólo será por hoy -interrumpió Law-. A partir de mañana me las arreglaré para comer fuera sin llevármela conmigo. O puedo comer aquí, en otro horario. No me produce ningún inconveniente.

-A mí sí -dijo Zoro-. Si está tan determinada como ella dice, que viva con eso. Pero nadie de esta casa debería obedecer sus caprichos.

-Tenía pensado hablar con ella -declaró Mihawk, dándole un sorbo a su vino-, pero si ya tomó una decisión, debe asumir la responsabilidad de sus palabras.

-Es bueno escucharte decir eso, pero de todas maneras siento que tú eres el que termina mejor parado en todo el asunto -se quejó Zoro-. Como a ti no te quiere ver, somos nosotros los que tendremos que aguantar su berrinche.

-No dije que sería fácil.

Apenas terminado el almuerzo, Zoro subió a su motocicleta y se fue a la universidad. Si bien sus clases empezaban más tarde, la prohibición de Law de entrenar por el resto del día lo había dejado sin nada más que hacer salvo aguantar a Perona, y casi cualquier plan resultaba más atractivo que ese prospecto.

La pronta partida de Zoro tuvo como consecuencia un médico personal que tampoco tenía nada más que hacer por el día. A pesar de que Mihawk había dicho a Law que podía retirarse si así lo deseaba, éste prefería cumplir con sus horas de trabajo, por más que no trabajase, o en su caso, que no tuviera a nadie más en quien trabajar. Law solía ocupar sus horas libres en la mansión leyendo, por lo que la biblioteca era el lugar en donde generalmente se encontraba cuando no tenía que estar en ningún otro sitio.

No fue una sorpresa que la biblioteca fue el primer lugar a donde Basil Hawkins fue a buscarlo.

-Hola - dijo a forma de saludo Hawkins al encontrarlo entre los estantes de libros.

-Hola.

-Ocupado como siempre -continuó Hawkins. Hablaba con una seriedad tan cortante, que el que sus palabras fuesen sarcásticas, críticas o amables era un misterio que sólo él podía resolver.

-No tanto como tú.

A pesar de que Hawkins no hizo mueca alguna, Law hubiera podido jurar que vio la sombra de una sonrisa. Supuso que al cabo de tantos años de conocerlo, había terminado por desarrollar alguna manera de interpretar las expresiones de ese estoico rostro tatuado, por más que Hawkins no hiciera ninguna.

Como ocurría con Kid, Law lo conocía de la universidad. Y como él, Hawkins había terminado trabajando para Mihawk, aunque en una posición que era por mucho la más difícil de todas: era el guardaespaldas de Perona.

-¿Tú sabías que iba a volver hoy? -preguntó Law.

-Sí -respondió Hawkins-. Anoche hice una tirada de cartas y vi que la tranquilidad de la casa se interrumpiría drásticamente. Y puesto que cualquier interrupción de la paz suele estar relacionada con Perona, supuse que regresaría sin avisar. Así que fui al aeropuerto a montar guardia y, efectivamente, llegó en un vuelo esta madrugada.

-¿Podrías avisarme la próxima vez? -pidió Law-. Cuando llegué, Zoro ya tenía rato entrenando y me hubiera gustado estar presente. De vez en cuando quiero tener trabajo qué hacer en esta casa.

-Precisamente a eso vine -informó Hawkins-. Perona me pidió que hiciera una tirada de cartas para ti. Como sabes, suelo hacer tiradas todos los días a todos los de la casa por una cuestión de seguridad, pero lo que vi en tus cartas de la segunda tirada fue totalmente distinta a lo que vi en mi tirada de esta mañana. Pensé que sería bueno informarte.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Poco, en verdad. Tu destino está cambiando y creo que quien lo está provocando es Perona.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Eso depende de ti. Yo sólo me limito a ver las cartas. Es asunto tuyo aprovechar la oportunidad o dejarla pasar.

-Por eso prefiero la medicina -dijo Law-. O vives o mueres: no hay espacio para la ambigüedad.

-Por eso no me gusta la medicina. Me resulta bastante insípida.

-Y por eso decidiste dedicarte a las actividades de alto riesgo.

-No es tan complicado como crees.

-Claro -se burló Law-. Como cuidar de su hija es tan fácil, Mihawk tuvo que conseguir a un guardaespaldas con clarividencia para que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella.

-No niego que soy yo quien tiene a su cargo al hijo problemático de la familia -respondió Hawkins-. Hablando de ello, siento demasiada tranquilidad en el ambiente. Iré a ver qué está haciendo.

Exactamente como Zoro, Hawkins también se preocupaba cuando la casa estaba en paz, señal inequívoca de que Perona estaba planeando algo que bien podría matarlos a todos.

-Hawkins -lo llamó Law antes de que éste dejase la biblioteca-. No me urge, pero estoy esperando a alguien para año nuevo. Si ves algo en las cartas, lo agradeceré.

-Es raro que me pidas eso -comentó Hawkins-. De hecho, creo que es la primera vez que me pides que vea algo en tu futuro. Lo haré con gusto -agregó antes de irse.

Law trató de volver a concentrarse en la lectura pero fue inútil: tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Ya había tenido bastante con la conversación de Corazón como para tener que darle vueltas a las ambiguas palabras de Hawkins. Es que fuese un hombre de ciencia no le impedía creer en otras cosas y Hawkins era, precisamente, una de esas otras cosas sin explicación que Law podía incluir en su credo.

Haciendo un recuento de su último mes, no era difícil ver que algo había desencadenado demasiados acontecimientos como para creer que todo fuese simple casualidad. En primer lugar tenía su cambio de trabajo tan intempestivo, luego estaban las palabras de Corazón sobre la razón de su decisión y, finalmente, venían las predicciones de Hawkins. Con ello ya tenía bastante en qué pensar, y eso sin incluir a la familia Dracule con la que había terminado involucrado más de la cuenta en tan poco tiempo.

Era la primera vez que extrañaba estar rodeado de muertos.

Las 6 de la tarde llegaron en lo que a Law le pareció una eternidad pasada en la biblioteca solo con sus pensamientos. Había estado sintiéndose bastante frustrado consigo mismo por tener tan poca determinación: si bien había admitido que le gustaba Mihawk, aquello no significaba que haría algo al respecto ya que ambos tenían prioridades distintas, y estar juntos no era ninguna de ellas. Además, había decidido mantener su distancia: no repetiría lo ocurrido en el almuerzo.

La determinación inmediata de Law de irse se dio de cara con una burla del destino que lo hizo cruzarse con Mihawk en su camino de salida.

-Quisiera hablar contigo -dijo el mayor de los dos-. ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu auto?

-Claro.

-Soy consciente de que dije que la extensión de tus responsabilidades estaba limitada a Zoro y que poseías la libertad de ignorar a Perona, y ello porque creía que serías capaz de lograrlo -comenzó a explicar Mihawk mientras caminaban hacia el garaje de la mansión-. Sin embargo, hablé antes de constatar que Perona está actuando más allá de lo que predije por tu presencia en esta casa, y no quiero que precisamente aquello acorte tu permanencia en ella.

 _O sea que no quieres que renuncie porque creaste un monstruo_ , pensó Law. Le costaba creer la facilidad y elocuencia con la que Mihawk era capaz de exteriorizar tanta caballerosidad en palabras sin parecer estar viviendo en el siglo equivocado. Y aquello le fascinaba.

-No tengo intenciones de acortar mi permanencia aquí -respondió Law-. Pero esa decisión no depende sólo de mí.

-Me complace la idea de poder contar con tu presencia en esta casa indefinidamente, siempre que compartamos la misma idea.

-Por ahora la compartimos.

-¿Por ahora?

-No estoy seguro si ambos estamos calculando de la misma manera la duración del término _indefinidamente_.

-Digamos que se extiende más que un _mientras tanto._

-Entonces estamos bien -confirmó Law.

Al llegar al garaje, la escena que los recibió no fue precisamente lo que esperan, sobre todo para Law.

-No debí precipitarme -se lamentó el médico-. Creo estar a tiempo para retractarme: no estamos bien. Yo no lo estoy.

-Lo estarás -prometió Mihawk-. Sólo te pido tiempo.

El auto de Law tenía las cuatro llantas destrozadas al punto que para lo único que podían servir era para prenderles fuego. Law echó un vistazo al interior del vehículo y como lo más sospechoso fue que no notó nada fuera de su lugar, abrió en cambio el capó para confirmar sus paranoicos pensamientos: no había cable que no hubiera sido cortado ni pieza libre de perforación. No le hacía falta ver por el circuito eléctrico del motor para imaginar su trágico final.

-Esto ni siquiera es vandalismo -soltó Law luego de examinar los daños-. Pudo simplemente arruinar la pintura, pero supongo que no era suficiente. Si no fuera mi auto hasta podría admirarla por darse tantas molestias. Tanto esfuerzo merece reconocimiento.

-Lo lamento -se disculpó Mihawk. Incluso a él le costaba ver la magnitud de los daños de su creación-. Haré que lo revisen, pero preferiría que aceptes otro como compensación.

-Preferiría que de todas maneras lo examinen. Quisiera conservarlo de ser posible.

-Por supuesto -aceptó Mihawk-. Quisiera pedirte que te quedes. Sé que hoy no deberías pasar la noche aquí, pero no pienso esperar a mañana para que Perona se disculpe.

-Yo puedo esperar -dijo Law. Naturalmente, le jodía lo del auto, pero las ganas de salir de allí eran más urgentes.

-Me temo que yo no -insistió Mihawk.

La completa atención de los amarillos ojos de Mihawk era algo que Law no estaba seguro de poder ignorar. Pero era orgulloso y se negaba a aceptar que su determinación valía una mierda: era la segunda vez en el mismo día que había decidido alejarse de Mihawk sólo para terminar acercándose más a él. Como golpeado por una revelación, recordó las palabras de Hawkins: bien podía suponer que era coincidencia... o que los actos de Perona estaban interfiriendo en su destino. Cierto o no, la verdad yacía en el hecho de que Law tenía el poder de elegir entre ignorarlo o tomar la oportunidad.

-Me quedo -dijo al fin-. Pero no necesito sus disculpas. Tengo mis propias razones para quedarme.


	3. El milkshake

Las semanas pasaban, pero los días parecían ser lo único que cambiaba con el paso del tiempo. Era como si los habitantes de la mansión Dracule estuviesen atrapados en una brecha temporal, repitiendo siempre el mismo día: el día en que Perona proclamaba odiar a Law con la misma intensidad que la primera vez que lo vio.

Aun así, todos intentaban seguir con sus vidas.

-¿Todo está bien? -preguntó Law.

-Sí -respondió Zoro-. No pasa nada

-Es raro que canceles el entrenamiento.

-No detecto si estás celoso porque te dejo o si estás molesto porque no te he pedido permiso para salir, mamá -se burló Zoro con una mueca.

-Sufro de depresión laboral -explicó el médico-. Tú eres la única razón que justifica mi paga. Si no estás, básicamente Mihawk me está pagando por respirar.

-Podrías intentar respirar menos. Digo, para ver si alivias tu pena.

-También podría romperte una pierna: así tú no sales de esta casa y yo me divierto teniendo trabajo.

-Me llamaron unos amigos. Parece que ha sucedido algo con el proyecto que estábamos armando en la universidad y me urge tener ambas piernas intactas para ir a verlos. Por ahora sólo te puedo ofrecer que me acompañes al estacionamiento por mi moto, pero prometo caminar lo más lento posible.

-Sigo prefiriendo una pierna rota -se quejó Law.

Antes de tomar el camino más largo hacia el garaje y de completar el trayecto con el paso más lento que pudieron ensayar, pasaron por la cocina por un par de cafés. Allí encontraron que la cocina ya estaba ocupada por Perona, quien parecía estarse preparando un milkshake capaz de ocasionarle un coma diabético.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -chilló ella.

-Aquí trabajo -respondió Law.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó Zoro.

-¡Aaarg! ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¡No cambies de tema!

-¿Cambiar de tema? Él sí trabaja aquí... ¿y tú no deberías estar en la escuela?

-¡Es culpa de este sujeto! ¡Ni siquiera puedo ir a la escuela! Desde que está aquí mi vida se ha hecho miserable.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Law, emocionado.

-¡Te odio!

-Momento -interrumpió Zoro-. Perona, ¿estás faltando a clases para vigilar a Law?

-¡Obvio que no! No hables como si él fuera tan importante. ¡Porque no lo es!

-Está castigada -le explicó Law a Zoro.

-¿Mihawk la castiga prohibiéndole ir a la escuela? -se quejó Zoro-. Soy el único de esta familia que no necesita irse a ver con un especialista y es a mí al que le ponen un médico particular.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no soy médico psiquiatra -dijo Law, sirviéndose café-. Además, Bonney y Kid están de visita en la ciudad.

-Ah, ya. Eso explica porqué estás castigada aquí -dijo Zoro, mirando a Perona hinchar los cachetes-. Es más que obvio que te escaparás de las clases para ir a verla. Es más fácil vigilarte si estás en casa.

-¡No puedo ver a mi amiga por tu culpa! -acusó Perona, metiéndole más azúcar a su bebida.

-¿Por qué la castigó Mihawk? -preguntó Zoro.

-Porque se enteró de que estoy durmiendo en mi oficina.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque tu hermana hizo desaparecer todo el amoblado de mi habitación.

-Momento, ¿qué? Tu habitación tiene una cama de roble como la mía. ¡Pesa tres cuartos de tonelada!

Law no dijo nada. Él tampoco sabía cómo carajos había hecho Perona para desaparecer todos los muebles de su cuarto en un solo día, silenciosamente y sin ayuda.

Zoro miró a su hermana esperando explicaciones, pero ella sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Perona, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Porque papá va a buscarlo! ¡Pasa por su casa y lo trae aquí! -chilló ella-. ¡¿Que no puedes ir a tu trabajo por tu cuenta como la gente normal?!

-Será porque no tengo auto.

-¡Existen taxis!

-Ninguno quiere traerme después de lo que hiciste con el último.

-¿Qué? Perona, ¿qué le hiciste al taxista? No, espera, mejor no. No quiero saber -dijo Zoro-. ¿Por eso comenzaste a quedarte a dormir más noches?

-Sí -dijo Law-. No me gusta que Mihawk se tome la molestia de traerme todos los días, así que estoy pasando más noches aquí.

-Perona, ya van dos semanas. ¿Por qué carajos sigues actuando como si siempre fuera el primer día de Law aquí? Ya deberías estar acostumbrándote.

-Tú puedes acostumbrarte a él porque te cae bien -rebatió ella-. Si él está aquí, papá no te dice nada sobre que entrenas de más o si estás dedicándole más tiempo al gimnasio que a la universidad. A ti te gusta tenerlo aquí: te conviene y se nota -agregó, mirando a su hermano a los ojos-. No soy una niña estúpida. Entiendo porqué está aquí.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu problema?

-¡Mi problema es que no quiero que también me quite a papá!

Dicho eso, Perona puso en una gran fuente su monstruoso milkshake, sacó del congelador un par de botellas de leche y helado de varios sabores y cargó con todo para irse a su habitación a comer hasta ser diabética. Zoro se ofreció a abrirle la puerta de la cocina, pero Perona insistió en hacerlo sola, ya que su castigo incluía también que nadie podía ayudarla en nada: si quería comer algo, tendría que preparárselo ella misma. Con bastante destreza logró salir de la cocina sin derramar una gota.

-Pensaba que con el tiempo se le pasaría un poco -dijo al fin Zoro, ignorando las últimas palabras de Perona. Aquel era un tema que no quería discutir.

-La subestimas demasiado -dijo Law, siguiéndole la corriente-. Creo que tú y Mihawk se equivocan al creer que es sólo un berrinche pasajero. Sus celos están hechos de sinceridad pura y por eso no los puede esconder. Un día de estos va a intentar matarme.

-¿Preocupado?

-No.

-Bueno, confío en que sabes cuidarte -dijo Zoro-. Más bien, dime cómo está eso de que estabas durmiendo en tu oficina. Ése es el tipo de cosas del que tienes que hablar.

-Empezó metiéndose en mi habitación. Cuando llegaba, ella usualmente ya estaba en la cama, tratando de descubrir la contraseña de mi laptop. Nos ignorábamos un par de horas hasta uno de los dos terminaba por aburrirse del otro.

-¿Y cómo hacías para botarla?

-Llamaba a Hawkins -explicó Law-. A veces se aburría de tratar de adivinar mis contraseñas y sólo se la pasaba jugando cartas sobre mi cama, hasta que hace unos días decidí decírselo a Mihawk. No es que tener a Perona de visita me molestara más de lo que ya me molesta de por sí, pero pensé que luego sería difícil de explicarle a tu padre porqué tenía a su hija en mi cama.

-Bueno, es difícil de explicárselo a cualquiera, pero en vista de que tú no eres cualquiera y de que todos sabemos cómo es Perona, no creo que a Mihawk se le hubiera ocurrido muchas opciones.

-Lo sé, pero aun así obedezco a mi instinto de autopreservación.

-O sea que -comenzó a decir Zoro, sirviéndose un poco de café- en su ataque de celos, ella trata de alejarte de Mihawk, destruye tu auto en el proceso, él la obliga a disculparse y como no tienes auto comienzas a venir en taxi y Perona, supongo que molesta porque tuvo que disculparse, hace algo que provoca que ningún taxi quiera traerte de nuevo y eso hace a la vez que Mihawk vaya por ti todos los días.

-A veces la caballerosidad de tu padre me juega en contra.

-A todos -se quejó Zoro-. Por eso decidiste quedarte a dormir más días a la semana. Cuando Perona se dio cuenta, se dedicó a hacerte las noches miserables con su compañía hasta que Mihawk se enteró. Y supongo que le ordenó que no entrara a tu habitación.

-Así es.

-Ella, en venganza, desaparece tu habitación y por eso está castigada de nuevo. -Zoro soltó un suspiró muy ruidoso-. Sé que es inteligente, pero no puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta de que cada vez que trata de alejarte de Mihawk, terminas acercándote más. Antes de que ella llegara tenías horario de oficina y dos días con turno completo, y ahora vives aquí. Estás 24/7.

-Gracias a ella.

-Se volverá loca si esto sigue así.

-Es temporal. Cuando recupere mi auto regresaré a mi horario antiguo. Por los daños y perjuicios causados por su bienaventurada hija, Mihawk se hará cargo de mi transporte hasta que pueda movilizarme por mi cuenta de nuevo.

-Cierto, olvidé preguntarte cómo terminó el asunto de tu auto. Tu sitio en el garaje sigue vacío.

-El motor no tenía arreglo -dijo Law tras sorber un poco de su café-. En resumen, sólo la carrocería se salvó.

-Entonces vas a aceptar el auto nuevo que Mihawk te está ofreciendo.

-Sí, pero aún no me decido. El auto que tenía era especial. Me está costando pensar en otro.

-Vaya sorpresa. No parecías un tipo muy amante de los autos. Pensaba que tenías ese auto para completarte el perfil de tipo excéntrico y siniestro. Escuché que no hay repuestos, que las partes originales dejaron de fabricarse y que el tipo de motor que tenías instalado era prácticamente ilegal para el peso de la carrocería. Sí que tenías un pequeño bastardo **[1]**. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, pues no deberías: Mihawk va a encontrar el auto que le pidas, así tenga que comprárselo a algún museo. Aunque tener un lagarto **[2]** estaría bien.

-Sé que está tratando de conseguirme uno idéntico y que lo está pasando mal -dijo Law-. Le ofrecí ayuda, pero se ha negado.

-Ya lleva un par de semanas así. ¿Cómo coño conseguiste ese auto?

- _Alguien_ me lo regaló -confesó Law-. Fue su auto cuando era joven. Debido a su estilo de vida tuvo que dejar de usarlo y lo mantuvo guardado durante años. Pero cuando entré a la universidad, lo restauró y me lo dio.

-Mierda -se quejó Zoro-. Mihawk no sabe eso, ¿verdad? Está tratando de comprarte otro auto en vez de arreglar el que Perona destruyó. Ahora que sé de su el valor sentimental no queda más que tratar de restaurarlo.

-Podrías simplemente no decirle nada a tu padre.

-Y tú podrías simplemente renunciar.

-Eso no va a suceder.

-Lo otro tampoco -dijo Zoro-. Bueno, cambiando de tema... Se supone que ésta iba a ser la caminata más larga al garaje que tendría y aún ni salimos. Law, en caso me tome más tiempo del que espero en la universidad y regrese por la noche, ¿crees que pueda entrenar solo?

-No.

-Estaba tratando de ser amable -se quejó Zoro.

-Suficiente amabilidad tengo con tu padre. No me molesta quedarme a dormir hoy también. Haz lo que tengas que hacer en la universidad y veremos lo del entrenamiento cuando vuelvas. Ya llevo toda la semana durmiendo aquí y un día más no me hace diferencia.

Ambos salieron de la cocina y comenzaron, por fin, el trayecto al garaje de la mansión. Una vez allí al cabo de un buen rato y antes de arrancar su motocicleta, Zoro miró a Law durante algún tiempo, sin animarse a preguntarle lo que tenía rondándole la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -mintió Zoro-. Trataré de volver rápido, pero no prometo nada. Conozco bien a la recua de amigos que tengo.

No era asunto suyo, pero Zoro admitía para sí que tenía interés en saber quién era la persona que le había regalado el auto a Law. Suponía que debía ser su amante porque... ¿quién más podría ser así de especial para él? De haber sido un amigo o un familiar, lo hubiera dicho (..."Fue un regalo de mi padre/madre/amigo"...), pero en vez de ello había usado el más amplio e infinitamente ambiguo término _"alguien"_. Law apenas iba a cumplir dos meses en esa casa, pero Zoro, la persona con la que pasaba más tiempo, ya había detectado esa manía suya de hablar de _"alguien"_ sin hacer ninguna otra mención específica. También estaban todas aquellas llamadas telefónicas que obligaban a Law a salir de cualquier habitación donde se encontrara para ir al lugar más aislado y contestar allí. Era obvio que tenía a alguien que quería sólo para él.

-Adiós. Trata de extrañarme.

Una vez que Zoro se fue, Law se quedó solo en el garaje durante unos minutos, tratando de dilucidar qué carajos haría el resto del día. Por pura inercia, terminó regresando a su oficina; allí se encontró a Hawkins, sentado y aparentemente esperándolo.

-Hola.

-Hola. Es raro verte aquí -comentó Law-. Es decir, ¿tú te enfermas?

-No de algo que tú puedas curar.

-Probablemente eso de lo que sufres no tenga cura.

-Quizás -dijo Hawkins-. ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?

-No, adelante. Aunque me interesa saber porqué.

-Perona está molesta conmigo y como siempre está molesta contigo, pensé que permanecer junto a ti reducía los lugares en los que ella estaría desquitando su mal humor.

-¿Por qué está molesta ahora? -preguntó Law-. Contigo, es decir.

-Como Kid y Bonney están en la ciudad, les dije que Perona estaba castigada y que, al menos por ahora, era mejor si no venían de visita.

-Debe estarte odiando con bastante fervor justamente ahora.

-Descuida. Tú sigues siendo el favorito.

-¿Cómo haces para cuidar de ella cuando se escapa con Bonney?

-No lo hago -explicó lacónicamente Hawkins-. Kid lo hace.

-Había olvidado que ese bastardo es jodidamente sobreprotector con Bonney. ¿Aún sigue negando su complejo de hermano mayor?

-Sí. Y ahora que Perona es casi la hermana adoptiva, Kid se esfuerza el doble por ocultarlo.

Law rio para sí mismo. Nunca hubiera imagino que él, Kid y Hawkins terminarían cuidando de la misma niña mimada.

-Por cierto, Law, por fin vi algo en tu futuro.

-¿Moriré?

-Sí. Como todos. Pero me refería a tu futuro más cercano: la persona que esperas estará contigo en año nuevo.

-Gracias -dijo Law, sonriendo. Si bien Corazón lo había podido llamar una vez por semana durante los últimos dos meses, no habían podido verse en persona o hablar sobre su misión o, siquiera, si lograría terminarla para fin de año.

-Todos los años se celebra aquí una cena de año nuevo -informó Hawkins, sacando a Law de sus pensamientos-. Sería una lástima que no asistieras. Lo ideal sería que vinieses con un invitado, pero seguramente no lo harás.

-No.

-Puedo comunicárselo a Mihawk.

-Puedo decírselo yo mismo.

-Y él podrá insistir y convencerte. Como siempre lo hace.

-¿Es una predicción o un consejo?

-Es un comentario. Pero como desees. Quizás disfrutas dejarte convencer.

-Quizás sí quiero que se lo digas tú.

-Entiendo.

El resto del día transcurrió sin mucha novedad. Hawkins y Law almorzaron solos, ya que Mihawk llevaba dos semanas ocupado con la supervisión de todos los negocios pendientes que tenía para llegar al cierre del año fiscal más limpio del país. Perona no hizo acto de presencia por el comedor, pero supieron por los demás empleados de la mansión que ella misma había estado haciéndose el almuerzo horas antes.

Puesto que Law había abandonado toda esperanza de que Zoro pudiera regresar a casa antes del anochecer, hizo planes para el resto del día. Tales planes consistían básicamente en permanecer en la biblioteca hasta que anocheciera e ir después a su habitación, otra vez amoblada por obra, gracia y dinero de Mihawk. Una vez allí siguió la rutina que se le había vuelto usual: fue directo a la ducha y al salir del baño, sólo porque ser precavido era un requisito obligatorio para vivir en aquella casa, se cuidó de estar completamente vestido por si Perona se había infiltrado en su habitación.

Y, efectivamente, al poner un pie fuera del cuarto de baño se encontró con Perona sentada en el alféizar de la ventana. Por orden de Mihawk tenía prohibido entrar en la habitación de Law, pero técnicamente estaba afuera si se quedaba en la ventana.

A diferencia de sus demás visitas clandestinas, Perona no estaba jugando con su laptop o con su celular, tratando de adivinar las contraseñas. Law suponía que, a pesar de todo, trataba de cumplir con los castigos de su padre: al no poder entrar en su cuarto tampoco podía coger ninguno de sus aparatos.

Law suspiró con algo de cansancio, pero decidió ignorarla como siempre. Pasó de largo para sentarse en un pequeño sofá junto a la cama y terminar la lectura del libro que tenía pendiente, a la espera de que Zoro regresara a casa. Perona sólo se limitaba a mirarlo en silencio, cosa más insólita, y así permanecieron largo rato hasta que Law decidió hablar.

-Siéntate en la cama -dijo.

-No puedo entrar.

-No sin permiso -corrigió Law-. Si yo te invito a pasar, no debería haber problema.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió ella sin entender.

-Porque prefiero que estés sentada en la cama que en el alféizar de la ventana de un segundo piso.

Perona meditó durante unos segundos sin encontrar segundas intenciones en las palabras de Law ya que si éste se traía algo entre manos, ella odiaría deberle un favor. Finalmente, entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama mientras Law continuaba con su lectura.

-Lamento lo del auto -dijo Perona pasados unos minutos.

-Ya te habías disculpado -respondió Law sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Pero no lo dije en serio. Esa disculpa sólo fue porque papá me pidió que lo haga -explicó ella-. Te escuché.

-¿En la cocina? -soltó Law casi sin proponérselo.

-Sí. No sabía que había sido un regalo.

Law dejó el libro y la miró con interés. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una disculpa verdadera de labios de Perona, una llena de culpabilidad y tristeza. No creía que esa mocosa mimada pudiera pedir disculpas por decisión propia.

-Las acepto.

Pero lejos de irse, Perona se echó sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Law suponía que las disculpas no eran la única razón que la había motivado a ir a hablar con él... o quizás el pedirle disculpas verdaderas le había costado más de lo que parecía y estaba recobrando las fuerzas perdidas.

-¿Qué te preocupa? -preguntó Law-. La disculpa no significa que tenemos que ser amigos. Puedes seguir odiándome.

-¡Lo sé! -se quejó ella-. Igual me molesta que estés aquí.

-Lo sé -repitió él.

-Me molesta el doble que sepas que me molestas y que no te importe.

-Me importa -corrigió Law-. Pero te ignoro.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me pagan por ignorarte.

-Pensaba que te pagaban por cuidar de Zoro -se burló Perona.

-Me pagan por cuidar de los hijos del dueño de casa -explicó Law-. Pero en vista de las circunstancias, se me pidió que sólo diera atención a un hijo y que a la otra la ignorara.

-¿Y qué tal lo llevas?

-Es más difícil ignorarte que cuidar de Zoro -respondió Law en un arrebato de sinceridad.

-Claro que sí -dijo Perona, feliz con la respuesta-. No es que esté disfrutando de la conversación -agregó ella-, pero ya que estamos en esto, ¿quién te regaló el auto? ¿Alguien especial?

-Sí.

-¿Y ese alguien es…?

Perona fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Law, me disculpo por las molestias. ¿Podemos hablar?

Al reconocer la voz de su padre Perona se puso de pie de un salto y miró a Law con desconcierto. Con la dirección de la situación entre las manos y lejos de delatarla frente a su padre, Law simplemente le indicó con la mirada la puerta del baño. Perona obedeció y fue a esconderse, cerrando la puerta con una silenciosa agilidad digna de admiración. Law, por su parte, se quedó preguntándose porqué carajos lo había hecho, ya que bien podía haberle dicho que se fuera por la ventana. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo al pensar que su instinto de médico le prohibía dar indicaciones para que alguien que tenía bajo su cuidado saltara de un segundo piso a mitad de la noche.

-Por supuesto -dijo Law tras unos segundos de convencimiento mental.

-Lamento la intromisión -saludó Mihawk, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-No es una molestia -dijo Law, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa.

-Zoro pasó por mi oficina antes de ir a la universidad -comenzó a decir Mihawk-. Me comentó sobre el valor irremplazable que representaba el auto que Perona dañó, y por ello me disculpo por los daños causados.

-He recibido más disculpas de las necesarias.

-Todas son necesarias -corrigió Mihawk-. Sin embargo, me interesa saber la razón por la cual no tuve conocimiento de esto con anterioridad.

-Me disculpo por eso.

-No he venido a reclamar tus disculpas -atajó Mihawk.

Law se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero no dejó que alguna expresión se le escapara. Aquella manera casi violenta con la que Mihawk era capaz de exigir algo sin perder elegancia era algo nuevo para Law. Era difícil intimidar a Law, pero admitía que Mihawk era un tipo de oponente con el que nunca antes se había enfrentado.

-Preferiría que te conformaras con mis disculpas, pero veo que ello no sucederá -se quejó Law-. En verdad, me jodió lo que sucedió con mi auto. -Law hizo una pausa para pensar mejor sus palabras. Había decidido responder con su clásica sinceridad casi ofensiva, pero tampoco quería sonar demasiado engreído-. Sin embargo, es sólo un auto y mi trabajo es más importante. Por eso me tragué toda la mierda, seguí siendo un profesional y no dije más. Aunque... ahora veo que fue inútil: acabo de perder todo el profesionalismo del que estuve orgulloso hasta hace unos minutos con esta admisión.

-Prefiero la sinceridad al profesionalismo -dijo Mihawk-, pero agradezco que puedas ofrecerme ambos -agregó, sonriendo-. Restauraré el auto y este tipo de situaciones no se repetirán. No obstante, espero podamos hablar de este tipo de cosas en el futuro.

A Law le costó leer entre líneas. Si bien la visita de Mihawk había tenía como propósito el reclamarle su falta de sinceridad sobre el verdadero valor del auto que su pequeña hija había destruido, había una segunda razón escondida tras unas palabras demasiado amables. ¿Acaso Mihawk estaba celoso porque se enteró por medio de Zoro y no por él?

-Me retiro, entonces -anunció Mihawk, sacando a Law de sus pensamientos-. Buenas noches.

-Mihawk -llamó el médico antes de que Mihawk abandonara la habitación-, me enteré por Hawkins de que habrá una cena por año nuevo.

-Así es. Lamento no habértelo comunicado antes -respondió Mihawk, sonriendo-, y tal parece que las disculpas no se detienen. La cena será la siguiente semana.

-Tampoco me complace disculparme de nuevo -dijo Law-, pero no podré asistir. Tengo planes y agradecería que no insistieras al respecto.

-Entiendo. Pero aun así la invitación para ti y _tus planes_ seguirá en pie.

Mihawk se fue cerrando la puerta con suavidad y Law esperó un momento antes de ir por Perona.

-Así que tienes planes -dijo ella cuando Law abrió la puerta del baño-. ¿Con tu persona especial?

-Sí.

-¿Y es más especial que mi papá?

-Sí.

-¡Pues no debería serlo! -chilló ella, empujando a Law y lanzándose sobre su cama.

-¿No deberías estar feliz de que no esté en la cena? Tendrás a Mihawk y Zoro para ti sola.

-Siempre los puedo tener para mí sola -corrigió ella-. No hables como si dependiera de ti.

Law suspiró y fue a sentarse de regreso al sofá. Era fácil entender a Zoro, demasiado directo como para esconder segundas intenciones. Pero Perona era un tema aparte. La facilidad natural con la que ella se enojaba cada vez que él se acercaba a su padre sólo era comparable al enojo que expresaba cuando Law rechazaba alguna invitación de Mihawk.

El verla echada en la cama, mirando al techo con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago, hizo entender a Law que él no era el único que no lograba dilucidar la contradicción en la actitud de Perona: ella tampoco parecía comprender.

-¿Por qué me escondiste en el baño? -preguntó Perona sin dejar de mirar el techo.

-Yo no te escondí: tú te escondiste sola -corrigió Law-. Yo sólo te saqué de la ventana. Si te vas a caer del segundo piso no quiero que sea desde mi ventana.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito para que escuche la conversación? ¿Para que me sienta culpable porque ahora sé que papá tiene que esforzarse el doble por restaurar tu auto? ¿Tan importante son tus planes? ¿Querías que escuche cómo lo rechazabas para sentirte especial?

-No, no, sí, no.

-El que seas tan eficiente también me molesta -dijo ella, girando sobre la cama para verlo.

-Tengo peores hábitos.

-Él sonaba molesto.

-Me suena igual siempre.

-Mientes.

La atención con la que Perona lo miraba con sus grandes ojos maquillados bien bastaba para fulminarlo y partirlo por la mitad como bono. Pero había algo en esos ojos que le recordaba a Corazón. Y al igual que Corazón, Perona parecía poseer una habilidad innata para desenmascarar sus mentiras.

-También me sonó molesto -se corrigió Law-. Pero prefiero hacer como que no lo noté.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me conviene ignorar ese tipo de detalles mientras permanezco aquí. Soy el médico de esta casa. Estoy aquí por trabajo.

-Y el trabajo es más importante que esos detalles.

-Sí.

-Law -dijo ella, usando por primera vez su nombre-, creo que ahora me molestas un poco menos.

-Volveré a molestarte más cuando tenga que echarte de mi cama, Perona.

Ambos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta y una llamada mucho menos educada que la anterior.

-¡Hey, Law! -llamó Zoro desde el otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Sigues vivo?

-Sí. Pasa.

-Sé que es tarde pero es lo más rápido que pude, momento, ¿qué haces tú aquí? -dijo Zoro al entrar y ver a Perona sobre la cama.

-Aquí vivo.

-Pensaba que tenías prohibido estar aquí -señaló Zoro.

-Law me invitó a pasar.

-Es más complicado que eso -interrumpió Law.

-Lo llamaste Law -volvió a señalar Zoro.

-Así se llama -respondió Perona.

-Ya.

-Eso te pasa por irte -dijo Law.

-Sí, sí. Te dejo un día y ahora ustedes son amigos.

-No lo somos -dijeron Perona y Law a la vez.

-Como sea -aceptó Zoro-. Hermanita, me llevo a tu nuevo mejor amigo que esos malditos me han hecho renegar mucho en la universidad. Vamos al gimnasio, que me urge golpear algo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres llevarla? -preguntó Law.

-¿Estás seguro tú? Yo llevo años entrenado para ignorarla. Tú apenas tienes dos meses.

-Te doy la razón.

-¿Qué? ¡Momento! No me van a dejar aquí…

No terminaron de escucharla porque Law salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con bastante rapidez detrás de él.

-Veo que no me extrañaste -dijo Zoro mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio.

-Lo hice, pero también estuve ocupado -respondió Law-. Sigues siendo mi favorito, si ése es el reclamo -se burló.

-Más te vale.

.

* * *

 **[1]** El auto que pensé para Law es un clásico de Porsche: el Porsche 550 Spyder (año 1955). La referencia a "Little Bastard" es por el actor James Dean quien tenía un Spyder tuneado al cual bautizaron como "Pequeño Bastardo": el auto es considerado como maldito no sólo porque en él se mató el actor, sino que también ha ocasionado accidentes a lo largo de los años tras ser restaurado. Incluido el incendio del garaje donde estaba guardado y el que cayera del andamio del museo donde se exhibía, partiéndole las piernas a un estudiante.

 **[2]** El periodo de producción del Porsche Spyder fue de 1953-1956, pero por su aniversario 50, Porsche (bajo su nueva línea Boxster) sacó una nueva producción limitada a mil autos. Un año más tarde Porsche lanzaría la segunda generación del Boxster (el 987) y la versión cupé es el modelo Cayman (el más costoso de la línea Boxster).

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

 **nathaly-ab** , para mí un MiLaw también es algo nuevo, no lo había pensado hasta que escribí los últimos 2 capítulos de mi LawLu Protocolo, admito que lo que más me divierte es poner a Perona como la hija celosa y engreída que Mihawk encargada de espantarle todos los hombres que se le acercan.


	4. La grapadora

La última semana del año pasó tan rápido, que a los residentes de la mansión los sobrecogía la extraña sensación de haberse perdido los acontecimientos importantes que habían cambiado el rumbo de la historia. Si bien el odio de Perona hacia Law era todavía alto en intensidad, había bajado en nocividad, e incluso habían comenzado a compartir mucho tiempo juntos. Aunque fuese sólo porque Perona se negaba a dejarlo en paz.

Era 31 de diciembre por la tarde. Todos en la mansión estaban de vacaciones con excepción de Mihawk, ya que éste insistía en cerrar todos los negocios pendientes para evitar comenzar un nuevo año arrastrando asuntos del anterior. Apenas había tenido tiempo libre en los días anteriores, por lo que el impacto fue mayor al encontrar a sus hijos y a Hawkins jugando cartas frente a la habitación de Law.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -preguntó.

-Estoy perdiendo -explicó Zoro-. No sé porqué acepté jugar póker contra Hawkins.

-A veces se distrae -comentó Perona.

-Sí, cuando duerme -se quejó Zoro.

-Estamos esperando a Law -se dignó a informar Hawkins.

-¿Él también vino a trabajar? Tenían el día libre -le recordó Mihawk-. De hecho, tienen toda la semana libre.

-Es un mal hábito nuestro -dijo Hawkins.

-Ya se está tardando, ¿no? -comentó Zoro.

-Aún no son las 6. Debe estar pasando inventario a los medicamentos del almacén -explicó Perona, quien se sabía de memoria su rutina-. Y además le intercambié las pastillas de potasio con las benzodiazepinas. Le va a tomar tiempo ordenarlas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Porque ayer descubrió la contraseña de mi celular! ¡Y no pienso cambiarla!

-¿Llevas todo el mes tratando de descifrar su contraseña y él adivina la tuya en el primer intento? -se burló Zoro-. ¿Qué pusiste? ¿El cumpleaños de Mihawk?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Me he perdido de algo? -preguntó Mihawk.

-Todos nos hemos perdido de algo, en realidad -dijo Zoro-. En algún momento Law y Perona se hicieron amigos.

-¡No es cierto! No somos amigos -chilló Perona, acalorada-. Sólo es que no quiero seguir castigada. Mañana vendrán Bonney y Kid y estoy tratando de ser amable con Law aunque no lo merece.

-Una lástima que Law no asistirá -comentó Hawkins.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó Zoro-. ¿Y eso por qué?

-Tiene una cita -dijo Perona.

-Que tenga su cita cualquier otro día -dijo Zoro-. Quiero que esté aquí cuando Kid llegue. Será un reencuentro divertido: gritos, sangre, full diversión. Me contó que hace años no se ven y ya es momento.

-Es una cita _especial_.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? -cuestionó el peliverde.

-Law me contó. ¿A ti no? -se burló Perona-. Ay, qué pena. Parece que ya no eres el favorito.

-Lo has de haber jodido mucho, pobre hombre -dijo Zoro-. Venga, me retiro -agregó, tirando las cartas-. Con esta mano no habría podido ganar ni aunque supiera qué tienes. En fin, Mihawk, ¿no puedes hacer algo?

-No pienso jugar póker contra Hawkins.

-Claro, sólo a mí se me ocurre que podría ganarle a un clarividente -confesó su hijo-. Me refiero a Law. ¿Puedes convencerlo para que venga mañana a la cena?

-No.

-Es la primera vez que te rindes sin siquiera intentarlo -se burló Zoro.

-Lo intenté -aclaró Mihawk, frunciendo el ceño-. Se negó y me pidió que no insistiera.

- _Aja-já_ -dijeron sus hijos al unísono.

Mihawk levantó una ceja al ver sus rostros sonrientes.

-Te pidió que no insistas porque sabe que lo vas a convencer -dijo Zoro.

-Lo dudo.

-Yo creo que sí -dijo Zoro, levantando una mano.

Perona y Hawkins también levantaron sus manos en señal de aprobación.

-¡Momento! ¿Tú por qué levantas la mano? Pensaba que ya no lo odiabas.

-¡Lo odio! -aclaró Perona-. Pero creo que no aguanta tener a Kid cerca, razón por la cual quiero que esté presente.

-Debí suponerlo.

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Segundos después Law emergió de la escalera, proveniente del primer piso.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? -preguntó el médico al acercarse-. Es decir, ustedes no me importan, sino que mi pregunta era para Mihawk.

-¿Sucede esto con regularidad? -preguntó Mihawk, señalando el juego de póker a medio terminar frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Sólo todos los días durante la última semana -informó Law-. Por cierto, le he permitido a Perona entrar a mi habitación. Descubrí que me es igual de molesto tenerla dentro del cuarto que afuera.

-Ya veo.

-Y, bueno -interrumpió Zoro-, ¿ya acabaste de trabajar? ¿Terminaste de ordenar las benzodiazepinas?

-¿Fuiste tú? -preguntó Law.

-¡Fui yo! -chilló Perona-. Zoro no tiene ni pisca de buen gusto para hacerlo.

-O sea que ya acabaste de trabajar -concluyó Zoro.

-Sí -confirmó Law-. Sólo vine por unas cosas para irme.

-Aquí es donde tu suerte cambia -dijo Hawkins.

Law miró con interés a Hawkins, pero el rubio sólo se limitó a señalar con la mirada a Zoro, sentado frente a él. Zoro, por su parte, señaló a Perona y ésta indicó a Mihawk, quien ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¡Por favor! Me he portado bien -rogó Perona.

-No es cierto -dijeron Hawkins, Zoro y Law al mismo tiempo.

-¡Las últimas doce horas sí!

-¿Y mis benzodiazepinas?

-Eso lo hice ayer.

-A nadie le consta -rebatió Law-. Permiso.

Ni Perona ni Zoro se movieron ni un centímetro de sus lugares, por lo que Law tuvo que pasar entre ellos haciendo gala de un equilibrio envidiable. Pero antes de entrar a su habitación, Mihawk lo detuvo:

-Law, me temo que voy a insistir en tu presencia en la cena de mañana -dijo.

-Lo siento, pero tengo planes.

-No nos importa -dijeron Zoro y Perona al unísono.

Law suspiró con amargura: tanta tranquilidad durante el día sólo había podido significar que lo atacarían terminando la tarde. Podía contra Perona y Zoro, pero el que Mihawk se les hubiese unido era un factor que no había tenido en mente y contra el cual no tenía posibilidades de ganar.

-Veo que esta discusión tardará y a mí me urge ir por mis cosas. Espérenme aquí y continuamos luego -dijo Law, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Por qué cerraría la puerta si sólo va por sus cosas? -cuestionó Perona.

-Para que no lo veamos escapar por la ventana -dijo Hawkins.

-¡¿Qué?! -chilló Perona.

La pelirrosada se puso de pie de un salto y abrió la puerta para constatar que, efectivamente, la habitación acusaba la falta de Law, pero sí tenía una ventana abierta.

-¡Maldito mentiroso! -gritó Perona a la figura que se alejaba con rumbo a la cochera; tenía casi la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la ventana-. ¡Dijiste que te esperáramos para seguir hablando!

-¡Pero no dije cuánto! -contestó a la distancia Law-. ¡Volveré en dos días! ¡Podemos seguir hablando entonces!

-¡¿Cómo pretendes irte?! -preguntó Zoro, asomándose por la ventana por sobre Perona.

-¡Con tu ayuda! -dijo Law, haciendo girar en sus dedos unas llaves que le resultaron jodidamente familiares a Zoro.

-¡Maldito bastardo! -gritó el peliverde al notar que las llaves que usualmente colgaban de su cinturón ya no estaban ahí. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento Law se las había robado.

-¡Te odio! -chilló Perona.

Con un ágil movimiento Perona saltó del segundo piso para dar un par de vueltas en el aire y aterrizar con tanta gracia, que por instantes pareció flotar. Al tocar piso partió a la carrera tras Law.

-No sabía que podía hacer eso -dijo Mihawk, mirando la escena por encima del hombro de Zoro.

-Le convenía que no supieras -dijo Zoro-. Pero está tan molesta, que no se ha dado cuenta de que ya la viste.

-Si están pensando en poner barrotes a las ventanas, yo estoy a favor -comentó Hawkins, abriéndose paso entre los dos para saltar por la ventana y caer dos pisos más abajo en pos de Perona.

-¿Ves? Te dije que lo ibas a convencer -soltó Zoro cuando Mihawk y él se quedaron solos-. Por eso ha salido huyendo.

-Huyó porque no quiere asistir.

-El que asista o no es lo de menos -dijo Zoro-. Se fue porque es orgulloso: no quiere hacer lo que tú le dices. Y tú eres el doble de orgulloso por no querer admitir las cosas. -Zoro cerró la ventana y caminó hacia la puerta. Estaba molesto con su padre por no ser sincero consigo mismo cuando incluso Perona había terminado aceptando la situación, aunque fuese a su manera-. Law va a tener su cita especial y tú sólo vas a tener al médico trabajando para ti. Si yo fuera tú, estaría enojado y en la mierda.

-Lo estoy -respondió Mihawk.

-No lo pareces -agregó Zoro antes de irse y dejar solo a su padre con sus pensamientos.

Dos pisos más abajo en el estacionamiento, Perona seguía chillándole a Law.

-Hawkins, hace mucho que no manejo una moto. Mejor la sujetas.

Hawkins cogió en brazos a Perona y retrocedió unos pasos para dejarle libre la salida a Law, quien estaba por arrancar la motocicleta de Zoro.

-Regreso en dos días -dijo Law-. Llámame si pasa algo. Puedo regresar de inmediato. No estaré lejos -agregó, mirando a Hawkins.

-¡Entonces ven mañana! -exigió Perona.

-Vendré si es por trabajo. Salúdame a Bonney.

-¿Algún mensaje para Kid? -preguntó Hawkins.

-Sí: que se joda -dijo antes de arrancar la motocicleta.

La silueta de Law desapareció en el camino a la mansión que conectaba con la autopista.

-¡Lo odio! -gritó Perona, aún pataleando en los brazos del rubio.

* * *

-¿Cómo sigue? -preguntó Mihawk.

Había pasado un par de horas desde que Perona y Hawkins habían vuelto a la casa con la noticia de que no habían podido frustrar la huida de Law.

-Sigue encerrada en su habitación -dijo Hawkins-. Está bastante molesta. Quizá no salga de ahí hasta mañana.

-Y pensar que hace un mes hizo el mismo berrinche porque contraté a Law y ahora no puede soportar que se ausente un par de días -dijo Mihawk, impresionado.

-Supongo que todo puede cambiar -dijo Hawkins-. No creo que Perona salga de su habitación, así que veré qué hago el resto del día. Las vacaciones no son lo mío.

-Entiendo -dijo Mihawk-. Yo tengo que salir por un asunto de último momento que prefiero solucionar hoy mismo. Presiento que mañana será un día demasiado duro y la cena, muy problemática -agregó, con un pequeño dejo de cansancio en la voz-. Zoro ha cogido uno de los autos del garaje y se ha ido a pasar la noche con sus amigos. Me temo que pasarás la noche sin compañía, pero trataré de no volver demasiado tarde.

-No es ningún problema.

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento Law fue directamente a la ducha. Se había demorado más de lo calculado con la motocicleta de Zoro: hacía demasiados años que había montado una por última vez y, además, la que acababa de robar estaba tuneada de una forma tan personalizada y compleja, que aquello sólo había podido ser obra de Kid. Tendría que revisar también un mapa de la ciudad, ya que la zona a la que iría no le era familiar.

Temprano por la mañana había recibido una llamada de Corazón. Su padre le había contado que por fin había conseguido todas las pruebas necesarias para completar su misión y enviar a unos cuantos hijos de puta a la cárcel, con lo que podía despedirse de su vida como agente encubierto por algún tiempo y vivir juntos en lo que demoraban en asignarle otra misión. Para festejar, él y sus amigos policías irían a un bar ubicado del otro lado de la ciudad, en una zona poco menos que problemática. Law podía cuidarse solo y, de hecho, lo único que lo preocupaba del lugar era que le robasen la motocicleta que él acababa de robarse.

Casi dos horas más tarde Law entró en el sótano de un antiguo edificio acondicionado como un bar caído en desgracia. Apenas dio un paso dentro, distinguió a su padre en la multitud de gente y sujetos ebrios entre mesas de billar.

-¡Law, por fin llegas! -saludó Corazón, abrazándolo.

-¿Te perdiste? -se burló Smoker.

-Me tardé en conseguir que un taxi me traiga hasta aquí -explicó Law, quitándose de encima a Corazón-. ¿Por qué escogieron este lugar?

-Culpa a Smoker -explicó Corazón-. Se ha pasado todo el día arrestando pobres diablos y cree que los que escaparon vendrán por él.

-¿Qué mejor lugar para festejar el final de la misión de Corazón que tomando en territorio enemigo? -dijo Smoker, secando una botella de cerveza.

-En resumen: te está usando de carnada para terminar de atrapar a los desgraciados que se le escaparon.

-Bleh, detalles -dijo Corazón, pidiendo un par de cervezas más-. No hay de qué preocuparse. Las pruebas son irrefutables, los peces gordos ya cayeron, sólo quedan los perros sin amos.

-¡Law, cuánto tiempo! -exclamó una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡Jefe! Qué bueno que pudo venir -saludó Corazón-. Law, ¿recuerdas al jefe Sengoku?

-Sí, claro -dijo Law, saludando al jefe de la policía-. Gracias por cuidar de Corazón.

-¿De qué hablas? Soy yo quien lo cuida a él -se quejó Corazón.

-Tienes fuego en el brazo, Cora -señaló Law.

En lo que Sengoku trataba de apagar el incendio que Corazón cargaba encima, Smoker le indicó a Law que se sentara junto a él al tiempo que le alcanzaba una cerveza.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo? -preguntó Smoker.

-Bien -respondió Law-. ¿Corazón no te ha contado nada?

-Sólo que está feliz de que dejaras de trabajar entre muertos.

-Los extraño a veces.

-¿Problemas con los hijos de Mihawk?

-Sólo con la hija menor -explicó Law, dándole un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

-Debe ser un dolor de culo.

-Lo es. No puedo quitármela de encima.

-No lo dudo -dijo Smoker-. Acaba de entrar al bar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Law miró hacia donde Smoker le señalaba y, efectivamente, Perona acababa de entrar al bar. Su largo vestido ondeado negro y blanco y su cabello rosa destacaban más que nunca.

-Será mejor que se vaya antes de que alguien la reconozca -dijo Smoker-. ¿Quieres que llame a una patrulla?

-No hace falta -dijo Law-. La llevaré yo mismo. Dile a Corazón que tuve que volver al trabajo. Si no estoy de regreso en dos horas, lo alcanzo en el departamento más tarde.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a nadie? Tengo el número de Mihawk.

-Lo último que queremos es a Mihawk aquí -respondió Law-. No le arruinemos la noche a Corazón.

Dicho eso Law, se dirigió hacia Perona y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de protestar, la cogió por el brazo y la sacó a rastras del bar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -chilló Perona cuando estuvieron afuera-. ¡Suéltame! ¡Necesito saber con quién quedaste!

-¿Cómo me encontraste? -preguntó Law, tirando de ella por la calle en pos de un taxi.

-La moto de Zoro tiene instalado un GPS. Llegué a tu casa y luego esperé a que tomaras el taxi para seguirte. ¡Y ahora suéltame! ¡Quiero conocer a tu cita!

-¡Mihawk va a castigarte por el resto de tu vida!

-¡Lo sé! -gritó ella, tratando de zafarse de Law-. ¡Por eso necesito saber quién es tu persona especial! ¡Si no, todo habrá sido por nada!

-¡PERONA, BASTA! -gritó Law, a una nada de perder el control y golpearla para obligarla a caminar.

-¡Le gustas! -chilló Perona-. ¡Lo sabes y aun así te vas con otra persona en sus narices!

Las palabras de Perona lo sorprendieron y ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero como golpeado por su instinto, Law sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Algo estaba mal: habían hecho demasiado escándalo en la calle y no le había prestado atención a la gente del bar que los vio irse. Sin pensárselo más, cargó a Perona en brazos y salió corriendo hacia un callejón contiguo con el propósito de alejarse del lugar lo más posible.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Perona cuando Law se detuvo en una intersección de callejones. Había dejado de gritar y resistirse cuando notó el cambio en la actitud de Law. Sabía que algo iba mal.

-Nos persiguen.

-¿Es por mí?

Law sintió cómo Perona se encogía en sus brazos y comenzaba a temblar. En verdad, Law no estaba seguro si habían estado siguiendo a Perona desde antes de que entrara al bar o si eran los pobres diablos que Smoker y Corazón habían estado esperando, pero que habían cambiado de planes al reconocer a la hija del millonario de la ciudad.

-Sí, es tu culpa -dijo al fin, haciendo una mueca-. Pero por ahora hagamos como que es culpa de tu padre por ser tan jodidamente rico.

Law no quería salir a calles abiertas, pero no conocía aquella zona y no quería arriesgarse a correr en círculos por los callejones. Sólo sabía que tenían que seguir moviéndose hacia el sur: a unas 20 cuadras en esa dirección Law estaba seguro de que podría ubicarse ya que, según recordaba, Corazón tenía un departamento fantasma por ahí, un lugar seguro que usaba de escondite cuando estaba de encubierto. Él podía cuidarse solo, pero tener a Perona a su lado lo obligaba a tomar decisiones más precavidas.

-Agárrate fuerte.

Law no tenía opción. Saldría a la avenida en la siguiente intersección grande para ubicarse. Aunque era mala idea exponerse, era más peligroso dejar de moverse mientras los perseguían.

Sin entenderlo del todo, Perona sólo obedeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintió como Law corrió lo que le pareció una eternidad... y luego, en algún momento, el mundo explotó en una serie de gritos, llantas rechinando contra el asfalto al frenar, cristal rompiéndose, disparos y, finalmente, silencio. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la ropa de Law ponerse húmeda, pero todo estaba oscuro y sólo escuchaba la respiración agitada de Law mientras corría escaleras arriba.

-¡Estás sangrando!

-Ya casi llegamos -dijo Law sin dejar de correr-. En el tercer piso, al final del pasillo, en la lámpara rota. -Law parecía estar recordando algo que había memorizado hacía mucho-. Busca una llave.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso Law bajó a Perona y ella corrió al final del pasillo en busca de la llave. Luego, Law le indicó que entrara al departamento que tenía en frente. La puerta estaba rota y la madera, podrida, con un par de tablas mal colocadas en un intento sin éxito de tapiar la entrada. Sin ganas de discutir, Perona lo obedeció y entró al departamento en ruinas para descubrir que en el pequeño recibidor había otra puerta en perfecto estado. Introdujo la llave en el seguro y la puerta se abrió tras muchos giros y sonidos metálicos. Una vez dentro, Law se encargó de colocar todos los seguros de vuelta.

-He perdido mi celular -dijo Law, sentándose en el piso y apoyando la espalda contra la puerta-. ¿Aún tienes el tuyo?

-¡Sí! -dijo ella, buscando en su vestido.

-Llama a Mihawk y mándale la ubicación por GPS. No estoy seguro de saber la dirección exacta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Primero la ambulancia!

-Primero tú te vas con Mihawk, luego veré a dónde voy yo.

-¡Pero estás herido! -dijo ella, llorando.

-Sí, pues, resulta que soy médico -dijo Law, tratando de calmar a Perona-. En algún lugar debería haber un botiquín.

Perona usó la luz de su celular para buscar por la habitación hasta que dio con un agujero en la pared detrás del único sofá que hacía el amoblado del sitio. Dentro había un botiquín que ella arrastró de vuelta a Law, quien ya estaba aplicándose un torniquete en el brazo ensangrentado usando su cinturón.

-Tú sostén la luz -dijo Perona.

-Puedo hacerlo solo.

-Puedo hacerlo mejor con dos brazos.

Perona no esperó que Law aceptara su pedido: lo obligó a coger su celular con el brazo ileso y soltó el torniquete para reajustarlo con precisión. Entre sollozos, rompió la ropa de Law para poder ver la herida.

-No veo agujero de salida.

-Yo tampoco. La bala debe seguir dentro.

Perona comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez no le duró mucho. Se frotó los ojos con violencia y luego comenzó a buscar en el botiquín hasta dar con unas pinzas de sutura y agujas.

-Saco la bala y luego... ¿qué? -le preguntó a Law. Las manos le temblaban-. ¿Nudo simple? ¿Sutura continua? ¿Discontinua?

-Ahora tú sujetas la luz -le dijo Law-. Y también coloca el celular de modo que pueda usarlo como espejo. Yo saco la bala y luego tú puedes divertirte engrapándome. Debería haber una máquina de grapas para sutura.

Perona volvió a buscar en el botiquín hasta que encontró la grapadora. Para su asombro, Law extrajo con destreza la bala usando las pinzas y su brazo izquierdo con gran habilidad a pesar de ser diestro. **[1]**

Después fue el turno de Law de sorprenderse al ver que Perona, si bien no dejó de llorar durante todo el proceso, usó correctamente la grapadora. También constató que no le tenía miedo a la sangre o las heridas abiertas.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Law pidió su celular y llamó a Mihawk.

-Perona, ¿dónde estás? -se escuchó la voz de Mihawk del otro lado de la línea. Era poco común escucharlo tan molesto.

-Mihawk, soy Law. Perona está conmigo.

-¿Law? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están?

-No estoy seguro en dónde estamos exactamente, pero te enviaré la ubicación. Perona está bien, pero no puedo llevarla. ¿Puedes enviar a Hawkins por ella?

-Entiendo. Esperaré la ubicación.

-Gracias -dijo Law antes de colgar-. Y tú deja de llorar.

-Lo lamento -dijo Perona, llorando con más intensidad que antes de que Law le pidiese que dejara de hacerlo.

-Zoro tenía razón: Mihawk no me paga lo suficiente -se quejó Law.

-¿Vas a renunciar?

-No.

-Entonces pediré que te pague más -dijo Perona, aún llorando.

-¿Cómo puedes llorar y hablar al mismo tiempo?

-¡No lo sé!

-No me gusta ninguna de las dos cosas -dijo Law-. Si puedes limitarte a sólo una por ahora, prefiero que sea hablar.

-Eres tú el que no sabe hablar.

-Claro que sí -mintió Law-. Pasa que no me urgía hablar contigo. Hasta ahora, supongo. -Law hizo una pausa para pensar qué decir-. Mihawk y Zoro creen que no recuerdas a Kuina.

-¿Qué?

-Tu celular -explicó Law-. Tu contraseña es el cumpleaños de Kuina.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Soy el médico de la familia. Pedí el expediente familiar después de que Zoro me contara sobre ella. Admito que le di a tu contraseña al segundo intento: pensé que usarías el cumpleaños de Mihawk, pero cuando me falló, pensé en el de Kuina.

-¿No pensaste en el de Zoro?

-¿Once de noviembre? ¿Quién usaría su cumpleaños de contraseña?

Perona se rio entre dientes. Ella también había ignorado el cumpleaños de su hermano: usar cuatro 1 para una contraseña era muy mala idea.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué el engaño?

-Porque siempre andaban preocupados. No recuerdo bien cómo empezó todo, pero en algún momento dejé de hablar de Kuina y ellos parecían estar más tranquilos, así que les seguí la corriente.

-¿Por eso sabes primeros auxilios?

-Sí. Aprendí en secreto con ayuda de Bonney, por si algún día Zoro o papá necesitaban ayuda. Entonces podría hacer algo. Podría salvarlos.

-Tu hermana no murió por tu culpa -interrumpió Law antes de que Perona comenzara a llorar de nuevo-. Algún día vas a entenderlo. A mí me costó muchos años.

-¿También tenías una hermana?

-Sí. Murió cuando éramos niños. Mis padres también murieron.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Sufríamos de una enfermedad muy rara. Por alguna razón yo resistí mejor la enfermedad en un principio, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que también muriera. Entonces conocí a alguien que me adoptó y me llevó por todo el mundo en busca de una cura, y gracias a él estoy vivo ahora.

-¿ _Alguien_?

-Sí, _ese alguien_ -repitió Law-. Mi padre.

-Tu persona especial.

-Sí.

-Pensaba que era una novia o novio.

-¿Con qué tiempo voy a tener vida privada? Te la pasas espiándome. Deberías saber que no tengo tiempo.

-Pero tienes tiempo para tu papá adoptivo.

-No mucho, la verdad. Él trabaja más que yo, así que nos entendemos bien.

-Yo conozco a alguien que también se la pasa trabajando y vive cerca a ti. A lo mejor y consiguen hacerse algo de tiempo.

-¿Vive cerca a mí? ¿Qué tan cerca? ¿En el otro piso? -se burló Law-. Pensaba que no querías que me acercara a Mihawk.

-No quiero que nadie se acerque a él, así que no te creas especial -dijo Perona-. Pero entonces noté que él se acercaba a ti. Y tú también lo notaste. No te hagas el idiota.

-¿Y qué querías que haga? -soltó Law-. ¿Que lo invitara a cenar?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no funciona así. No cuando vivo en la misma casa y trabajo para él.

-¿Eso no debería facilitar las cosas?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Es complicado -dijo Law. Seguía sin poder encontrar la respuesta correcta a aquella pregunta.

-No me lo parece.

-¿Y qué te parece que su hija no quiera que nadie se le acerque? Si tiene que escoger entre su hija y un amante, la decisión se hace obvia.

-Yo no quiero que nadie se le acerque, pero si él escoge acercarse a alguien, entonces la cosa cambia. -Perona hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Parecía estar escogiendo las palabras con cuidado-. Sucede algo entre ustedes, pero tú no vas a decir nada por tus _complicaciones_ y él, bueno, no lo sé. Es muy correcto: nunca te diría nada si ya tienes pareja. Todos en casa pensábamos que tenías un amante. ¡Todo es tu culpa! -agregó de pronto-. ¿No pudiste decir que era tu padre?

-No hablo de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Es policía y trabaja encubierto. De hecho, este lugar es uno de sus escondites. No voy a ir por ahí hablando de él y arriesgarme a exponerlo.

-Entonces lo arruiné todo al seguirte.

-No todo -dijo Law, sonriendo-. Sólo a mí. Él sigue en el bar pasándola bien con sus amigos, Hawkins vendrá por ti y la noche habrá terminado.

Como invocado por las palabras de Law, el celular de Perona comenzó a sonar.

-¿Law? -preguntó Hawkins al contestar la llamada.

-Hawkins, ¿ya estás afuera?

-Sí, pero no sé cuál es el edificio. La ubicación que enviaste no es exacta.

-Es el edificio gris, el de tres pisos -indicó Law-. Espera afuera. Nosotros bajamos.

-¿Sólo ha venido Hawkins? -preguntó Perona.

-No lo sé, pero probablemente Mihawk también haya venido.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-¿Has visto este lugar? No quiero imaginar la cara de Mihawk cuando leyó la ubicación que le enviamos. Es más que seguro que está abajo esperando que le expliques qué carajos haces a estas horas en esta parte de la ciudad.

-Supongo que sí me castigará por el resto de mi vida.

Perona ayudó a Law a ponerse de pie y ambos salieron del lugar. Tal y como Law lo habría predicho, Mihawk también había ido a buscarlos. Al verlos salir del edificio en decadencia corrió hacia Perona.

-¡¿Estás herida?!

Perona no entendió la pregunta de su padre hasta que se percató de que estaba cubierta de sangre.

-Ella está bien -informó Law-. La sangre no es suya.

-Vivirás -dijo Hawkins, revisando el brazo maltrecho de Law. **[2]**

-Resulta extrañamente reconfortante que seas tú quien lo diga -replicó Law.

-Hawkins, lleva a Perona a casa -ordenó Mihawk-. Yo llevaré a Law al hospital.

-Yo también quiero ir -pidió Perona-. Por favor.

-No necesito ir a ningún hospital -interrumpió Law-, pero si esa es la única manera de salir de este lugar, acepto.

-Vamos -dijo Mihawk.

Law y Mihawk subieron al auto del segundo mientras que Perona y Hawkins abordaron el auto del rubio en silencio. Law sabía que terminaría por arrepentirse, pero decidió romper el silencio casi asesino que lo separaba de Mihawk.

-Estoy bien -comenzó a decir-. Sé que tienes preguntas. Puedes hacerlas.

-¿Existe alguna forma de resumir lo que ha sucedido?

-Es _complicado_ -dijo Law-. Salí a encontrarme con alguien y Perona me siguió hasta aquí. Supongo que es la primera vez que se escapa a un lugar como éste. No sabía que el ser tu hija la hacía tan popular en el barrio.

-He sido demasiado permisivo con ella.

-Y creo que lo seguirás siendo -comentó Law-. Ella cree que Kuina murió por su culpa.

-...

-Perona cree que debió salvar a Kuina -continuó Law en vista de que a Mihawk le estaba costando asimilar la revelación-. Por eso siente que es su obligación cuidar de ti y Zoro. Aprendió algo de medicina a escondidas para poder cuidar de Zoro, por si necesita primeros auxilios y a ti, bueno... a ti te cuida por otros medios.

-¿Otros medios?

-Ella no quiere que te enamores de mí si yo ya tengo un amante -explicó Law-. Por eso me siguió. Quería saber con quién iba a encontrarme.

Law hizo una pausa para mirar a Mihawk, pero éste tenía la vista fija en la carretera, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Law le había dado mucho en qué pensar.

-Por cierto, no tengo ningún amante -aclaró Law-. La única persona que tengo es a mi padre. Has trabajado con él en el pasado, pero no sé con qué nombre lo conoces. ¿Corazón? ¿Donquixote Rocinante?

-¿Rocinante es tu padre?

-Me adoptó hace mucho.

Law vio cómo una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Mihawk. Sin darse cuenta, él también estaba sonriendo.

-Y, en fin, entiendo tus prioridades -dijo Law al divisar el hospital a unas cuadras de distancia-. Primero habla con tu hija para hacerle entender porqué tiene un maldito guardaespaldas. Y ya después de que la hayas castigado por el resto de su vida puedes buscarme para terminar esta conversación.

-Lo haré.

* * *

 **[1]** Nada como un tiro en una zona no mortal para acelerar la continuidad tiempo espacio del fic y hacer que Perona y Law resuelvan sus diferencias. Y aunque en el asunto de la extracción de la bala me estoy saltando decenas de argumentos de protocolo médico, pues me he zurrado en todos porque finalmente no pretendo ser realista: pretendo encamar a Law y Mihawk. Tengo mis prioridades claras.

 **[2]** Decidí optar por una herida en el brazo como referencia al manga en la pelea contra Doflamingo cuando éste le arranca un brazo a Law y luego, por obra y magia de los manga shonen, aparentemente Law se pegó el brazo con los poderes de la babita curativa que todo lo sana.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

Guest, hola (digamos: Guest 01), en lo personal si tuviera que emparejas a Zoro con alguna chica de la historia sería con Nico Robin, pero a ella entre emparejarla con Zoro o con Franky, prefiero a Franky. Desde que empezó OP mi OTP era Zoro/Luffy hasta que Law apareció en el historia y todo en mi vida es Law/Luffy ahora, pero como me quedan buenos recuerdos de mi época ZoLu en todos mis fics pongo que o eran novios o Zoro le tiene ganas.

Guest, (entonces serías: Guest 02), gracias por leer mis LawLu, y aunque incluso para mí un Mihawk/Law es algo raro este fic resultó más divertido de lo que pensé en un inicio, bueno... La cosas que salen en un avión con un vuelo de 12 horas. El plan original era terminar el fic una vez que la pareja termina en la cama pero, pues, la idea de extender un poco más el fic hasta el matrimonio me parece tentadora... Aunque primero tengo que acabar todos mis LawLu que están en stand by ahora.


	5. El taxi

Law no recordaba cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que pisara un hospital en calidad de paciente. ¿15 años? ¿20? Era sorprendente que no pudiera recordarlo con exactitud, más aun cuando había pasado su infancia saltando de hospital en hospital a lo largo y ancho del planeta. Cuando el interminable viaje con su padre terminó y él estuvo curado, nunca más volvió a enfermarse, o al menos nunca lo admitió. De modo que después de su recuperación no regresó a un hospital sino hasta cuando tuvo que hacer sus prácticas de internado para el título de médico.

Sin darse cuenta, Law sonreía mientras terminaban de examinarle el brazo en el área de emergencias. Estaba recordando los acontecimientos de esa noche y aquella sonrisa, producto de lo estúpido que se sentía, resultaba tan fuera de lugar entre tanta sangre, que asustaba al personal médico. Pero Law no podía dejar de sonreír al rememorar lo que había sido la declaración de amor más mierdera de la historia.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, Law se apareció en la sala de espera, en donde la familia Dracule se había instalado.

-Tú no estabas aquí cuando los dejé esperando -señaló Law al ver a Zoro.

-Así es. Me llamaron luego de que te fueras a que le pongan baba curativa a tu brazo -explicó Zoro-. Estaba en una fiesta con unos amigos pasándola bien, ya sabes, lo típico. Y entonces me llaman y me dicen que están todos en el hospital porque te pegaron un tiro.

-¿Y viniste a corroborar qué tan buena puntería tienen los bajos fondos de la ciudad?

-En realidad, lo primero que pensé fue que había sido Perona. Y al parecer no estaba tan equivocado.

-¡Cállate! -chilló Perona, rompiendo otra vez en llanto.

-Zoro… -comenzó a decir su padre.

-¡Perdón! -interrumpió Zoro antes de que su padre le echara un discurso encima-. ¡Venga, Perona! Ya no llores. No lo dije en serio.

Mihawk se acercó a Perona y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza para que se calmara.

-¿Por qué están tan serios todos? -preguntó Zoro.

-Me dispararon, ¿recuerdas? -dijo Law.

-Sí, hombre, pero tú te ves mejor que estos tres -explicó Zoro señalando a Hawkins, su padre y a su hermana.

-Sí, bueno… Fue una noche muy larga -concedió Law.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Hawkins, acercándose a Law-. ¿Qué dijeron los doctores?

-No lo sé. Me escapé antes de que dijeran algo.

-Ya. ¿Y a él no le vas a decir nada por andar de chistosito? -le reclamó Zoro a Mihawk.

-Estoy bien -se apresuró a decir Law-. Ni siquiera perdí tanta sangre como para necesitar una transfusión. Lo único de lo que tengo que preocuparme es en retocarme la tinta del tatuaje cuando la herida cicatrice.

-¿Y el reporte? -preguntó Hawkins.

-Dije que fue un intento de robo y que no me quedé a averiguar qué querían robarme -explicó Law-. Y como no me robaron nada, no estoy obligado a hacer la denuncia en la policía.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿Te dejan irte así como así? -cuestionó Zoro.

-Recuerdo haber dicho que me escapé.

-Sí, claro, y supongo que el final del reporte médico de paciente con herida de bala termina en "...y se escapó".

\- No hicieron más preguntas después de que dije en qué parte de la ciudad estuve antes de recibir el tiro. Lo bueno de andar en malos lugares: es mejor no saber demasiado.

-Yo sí quiero saber -exigió Zoro.

-Ya te contarán ellos -dijo Law, señalando a Perona y Mihawk-. Yo regresaré por unas pastillas por si las que tengo en casa no son suficientes. Ustedes pueden irse.

-Momento, ¿no vienes con nosotros? -preguntó Zoro.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo la semana libre y me pegaron un tiro. Quisiera ir a mi casa a dormir antes de que mi buena suerte haga que se incendie o algo.

-Pero ni creas que mañana no voy a estar jodiendo para que me cuentes qué coño pasó.

-¿Vas a estar bien? -preguntó Perona, aguantando las lágrimas-. ¿De verdad?

-Sí -dijo Law-. Sólo quiero ir a dormir antes de que tú y Zoro se aparezcan mañana en mi casa a hacerme miserable la vida.

-Precisamente eso -dijo Zoro.

Zoro se adelantó llevándose a Perona. Suponía que Mihawk tenía algo que decirle a Law, pero para su sorpresa Hawkins también se quedó atrás.

-Lo siento -dijo Hawkins tan pronto como los dos hermanos abandonaron la sala de espera.

-Te diría que no es tu culpa -comenzó a decir Law-, pero ni yo sé cómo hemos terminado así. Sólo espero que la siguiente bala sea para el guardaespaldas.

A Law le pareció que Hawkins sonreía, por más que su estoico rostro no daba muestras de expresión alguna.

-No, gracias. No se me apetece ninguna bala más -agregó Mihawk.

-Llámame si necesitas ayuda -dijo Hawkins antes de irse para alcanzar a Zoro y Perona.

-Vete con él -dijo Law cuando se quedó a solas con Mihawk-. Yo aún tengo algunas cosas pendientes aquí y tú tienes que ir a hablar con tus hijos.

-Hablé un poco con Perona antes de que Zoro llegase.

-Estoy bien. Ya hablaremos luego.

Law y Mihawk se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos antes que el mayor claudicara.

-Trataré de mantener a Zoro y Perona lejos de tu casa para que puedas descansar -ofreció Mihawk-, pero los conozco y no estoy seguro de cuántas horas de tranquilidad pueda conseguirte.

-Me conformo con no verlos hasta el mediodía.

-Razonable.

Mihawk se despidió colocando una mano sobre el hombro sano de Law, quien se giró para verlo irse; Mihawk, empero, siguió caminando hacia la salida sin devolverle la mirada. Era obvio. Después de todo, Mihawk caminaba para encontrarse con sus hijos e irse a casa todos juntos. Aquéllas eran sus prioridades. Y Law no formaba parte de ellas.

Law estuvo un par de minutos en la sala de espera pensando en que por primera vez le había jodido que no lo escogieran a él. No era la derrota de una pelea que había perdido: era peor porque ni siquiera había podido pelear. Él ya había aceptado su lugar al entender que la prioridad de Mihawk eran sus hijos. El problema radicaba en que nunca había imaginado que podría doler tanto.

Quizás estaba demasiado cansado. Físicamente hablando estaba bien, aunque no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podría _estar bien_ alguien al que acababan de pegarle un tiro. Trató de convencerse de que todos los acontecimientos de la noche habían terminado por consumir sus fuerzas y por ello se sentía tan mal. Maldijo en voz alta un par de veces antes de salir rumbo a la farmacia del hospital para llevarse las cosas que creía podría necesitar. Felizmente, aún tenía su billetera con él, ya que sólo había perdido su celular en el intento de secuestro y la dignidad en su estúpida declaración a Mihawk, pero lo último era algo que no quería recordar.

Dejando de lado el asunto de su dignidad, cayó en la cuenta de que sin celular no podía llamar ningún taxi. Caminar hasta el lado contrario del hospital por un teléfono público no le apetecía, así que sin más opciones, decidió salir al estacionamiento que le quedaba cerca y tomar un taxi ahí, si es que había alguno. Quería creer que sí, aunque sólo porque era 1 de enero y se negaba a aceptar que podía ser el único pobre diablo solo en el hospital a mitad de madrugada sin un puto taxi en el cual subirse para volver a casa.

Y, efectivamente, como buen pobre diablo, no había ningún taxi en el estacionamiento. Sólo había un auto allí, con un sujeto de ojos amarillos mirándolo con atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Law al acercarse.

-Supuse que no llamarías a Rocinante para que viniera por ti -contestó Mihawk.

-¿No deberías estar con tus hijos?

-Sí, debería estar con ellos, pero tuve una pelea con Zoro y me temo que perdí. Por primera vez -agregó Mihawk, sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-En resumen, Perona insistió y Zoro me increpó que yo ya había cumplido con hacer lo que debía hacer y que era momento de hacer lo que quería hacer. Y eso último es lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

A pesar de ser básicamente sólo un par de idiotas hablando en un estacionamiento vacío a mitad de la madrugada, en esos momentos se las estaban arreglando para ser jodidamente felices también.

-Tienes en cuenta que Perona sólo quiere distraerte para que olvides castigarla, ¿verdad? -comentó Law, sonriendo.

-Así es -corroboró Mihawk-. También contemplo el que Zoro quizás sólo quiera una excusa para poder restregarme esta situación en la cara más tarde.

-Y aun así te quedaste.

-¿Quejas?

-Ninguna.

-Sube. Te llevo a tu casa.

De camino a la casa de Law hablaron sobre lo ocurrido entre su fuga a bordo de la motocicleta robada de Zoro y la llegaba de Mihawk y Hawkins al departamento fantasma de Rocinante. Dejaron fuera de la conversación el asunto que tenían ambos pendiente a pedido de Law porque éste no se sentía lo suficientemente consciente de sí mismo como para discutir algo tan importante. Sin embargo, la verdad era que Law no quería decir ninguna cosa estúpida de la cual se arrepintiese luego. Lo había hecho demasiado feliz el que Mihawk se hubiera quedado con él y no quería arruinar el momento.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento Law no pudo dejar de notar que el vecindario se sentía exageradamente silencioso.

-Él ya está en casa -dijo luego de bajar del auto y echar una mirada a las ventanas de su departamento.

-¿Rocinante? -preguntó Mihawk, sin entender del todo-. Las luces están apagadas.

-Pero yo siempre dejo una encendida. Ese hombre se acomoda mejor en la oscuridad.

-Entonces debo insistir en acompañarte.

-¿Eh? -soltó nervioso Law-. No es necesario.

-Lo es -atajó Mihawk-. Mi hija pudo salir herida y es gracias a ti que se encuentra bien. Tengo que disculparme con Rocinante por ser él quien reciba a un hijo herido en lugar de mí.

-Quisiera que este encuentro no suceda, al menos no ahora -dijo Law-. Pero no creo tener las fuerzas suficientes para impedirlo -agregó, resignado.

Con bastante parsimonia, Law caminó hacia su departamento seguido de Mihawk. Giró la perilla y, tal como esperaba, no tenía el seguro puesto, señal inequívoca de que su padre lo esperaba despierto. Abrió la puerta y notó una pequeña llama rojiza en mitad de la oscuridad.

-Hola -saludó Law a la oscuridad-. Voy a encender la luz.

Law estiró la mano a un lado de la puerta para presionar el interruptor de la luz y revelar a un siniestro sujeto vestido de negro sentado en un sofá a mitad de la sala. Estaba fumando, encorvado hacia delante y con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz; al cabo de unos segundos se puso de pie con rapidez al caer en la cuenta de que Law estaba cubierto en sangre y llevaba vendado un brazo.

-Estoy bien -se apresuró en decir Law antes de que comenzaran a lloverle preguntas-. Puedes sentarte de nuevo -agregó-. Lamento haberme ido del bar sin decirte. Me surgió… trabajo.

-Hola, Rocinante. Lamento que nuestro reencuentro sea bajo estas circunstancias -saludó Mihawk, acercándose a él y extendiéndole la mano-. Circunstancias que son culpa mía, por lo que me disculpo... aunque soy consciente de que las palabras no serán suficientes.

-Hola, Mihawk -dijo Rocinante, respondiendo al saludo y sonriendo. Su cabello rubio pareció brillar y su sonrisa iluminó la habitación aun más que las lámparas. Era increíble ver cómo se transformaba sólo con un gesto.

-Mihawk, gracias por traerme. Si ya han terminado de hablar, te acompañaré hasta tu auto -ofreció Law, quien seguía parado cerca a la puerta. De hecho, ni siquiera la había cerrado.

-El hecho de que a Law le urja que no estés aquí me hace insistir en que te quedes -dijo Rocinante con una gran sonrisa.

-Acepto la invitación -respondió Mihawk.

-… -dijo Law, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo? -preguntó Rocinante.

-Siendo sinceros, no podría confirmarlo -respondió Mihawk-. Él dice que está bien, pero conociéndolo, diría lo mismo así no lo esté. Lo que sí puedo confirmarte es que no corre peligro. En el hospital lo dejaron huir con bastante facilidad, por lo que creo que la herida ha sido atendida adecuadamente y sin complicaciones.

-Así que terminaste en el hospital y no me llamaste.

-Hemos estado en muchos hospitales juntos -se burló Law, evitando la mirada inquisidora de su padre-. Pensaba que ya era momento de ir yo solo.

-Sé que de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar y no deseo quitarles tiempo haciendo la explicación demasiado larga -comenzó a decir Mihawk-. Rocinante, la culpa ha sido mía. He sido demasiado permisivo con mi hija y por ello Law ha tenido que pagar por mi irresponsabilidad.

-No te apures. Me hago una idea de lo que pasó. Al cabo de unas horas y como Law no regresaba al bar, Smoker terminó por explicarme que había tenido que irse para devolver a cierta hija perdida a su padre.

-Sí, pero fui descuidado y nos emboscaron. En la huida recibí un disparo y terminé usando uno de tus escondites, el más cercano al bar. Perdí mi celular y usé el de Perona para llamar a Mihawk, y luego fui casi obligado por él y su familia a ir al hospital a pesar de que ya tenía la situación de la bala bajo control. Y antes de que comiences con el interrogatorio: no, no tengo idea de quiénes fueron.

-Entiendo -dijo Rocinante, analizando la información-. Mihawk, no quiero meterme en tus asuntos, pero esto pudo terminar muy mal. ¿No has pensado en ponerle un guardaespaldas a tu hija?

-Tiene uno -dijeron al unísono Mihawk y Law-. Aunque me temo que no sé por cuánto tiempo más -agregó Mihawk.

-¿Qué sucede con Hawkins? -preguntó Law.

-Hablamos un poco mientras esperábamos por ti en el hospital. Se siente responsable por la situación y me ofreció su renuncia. Dijo que se quedaría hasta que encontrara a su reemplazo.

-¡¿Qué?! Ese imbécil -se quejó Law.

-¿Hawkins? ¿Basil Hawkins? -preguntó Rocinante-. ¿No estudiaste con él?

-Sí, precisamente -dijo Law. Le sorprendía la memoria de su padre: si no recordaba mal, sólo se habían cruzado una vez cuando él aún estaba en la universidad.

-Tengo intenciones de convencerlo para que reconsidere su decisión.

-Hablaré con él cuando vuelva a la mansión -dijo Law-. Pero ambos sabemos que él no es el problema, ¿verdad?

-Soy consciente de que el problema no es el guardaespaldas, sino mi hija -dijo Mihawk-. Pero agradezco el recordatorio.

-Una hija problemática, eh -comentó Rocinante, acomodándose en el sofá e indicando a Mihawk que tomara asiento también.

-Bastante -corroboró Mihawk, sentándose frente a Rocinante-. La engreí demasiado.

-Yo también engreí mucho al mío.

-No me lo parece.

-Pero es verdad. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no importaba qué tanto lo engreía, él era un buen chico y mis errores no iban a arruinarlo -dijo Rocinante, sonriendo-. No conozco a tu hija, pero sí a tu hijo, y él es un buen muchacho también. Esa niña no puede estar mal si tiene un buen padre y un buen hermano mayor.

-Creo que me das demasiado crédito -se quejó Mihawk, riendo-. Pero gracias.

-Mientras continúan con su charla de padres y me ignoran, me prepararé un café. ¿Nadie quiere uno? -interrumpió Law.

-No, gracias.

-No te molestes.

-Ya.

-Me interesa saber cómo es que conoces a Zoro -dijo Mihawk.

-Oh, va muy seguido a la estación de policía.

-¿Va?

-Smoker lo arrastra seguido a la estación -se corrigió Rocinante.

-Pensaba que ya había pasado esa etapa -se quejó Mihawk.

-Más que pasarla, yo diría que la evolucionó -explicó Rocinante-. Smoker sólo te llamaba para que fueras por él cuando era menor de edad. Cuando cumplió los 20 dejó de ser obligatorio notificártelo.

-Siento que he vivido engaño -rio Mihawk.

-Él y sus amigos siempre se meten en problemas y son ellos quienes van a la estación a sacarlo. Smoker nunca lo va a admitir, pero los ha dejado escapar varias veces porque le han resuelto algunos problemas que él no podía arreglar por _métodos muy legales_. Y, bueno, yo a veces me despisto y dejo accidentalmente alguna puerta abierta o incendio sin querer alguno que otro reporte.

-Ahora veo que hay demasiadas cosas que no sé sobre mi propio hijo.

-¿Te interesaría saber? -preguntó Rocinante, inclinándose hacia Mihawk-. Después de todo, soy un informante. El que podamos intercambiar información es un oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar -agregó, mirando a Law.

-Comprendo -dijo Mihawk-. Un trato justo.

-Momento, momento -interrumpió Law-. ¿Estás negociando información de Zoro por información mía?

-Sí -dijo Rocinante-. Prácticamente vives en casa de Mihawk y me interesa saber qué haces ahí.

-¡Trabajar!

-Y cuando el trabajo te mande al hospital me gustaría que me llamen, ¿sabes?

-Totalmente de acuerdo -dijo Mihawk-. Por favor, intercambiemos números. Serás el primero al que llame si algo así vuelve a suceder, aunque espero que no sea necesario.

-También puedes llamarme cuando _otras cosas_ sucedan -comentó Rocinante.

Law escupió el café que acababa de prepararse.

Rocinante y Mihawk, que habían estado intercambiando números telefónicos, se giraron al ver cómo casi moría atorado por tanto café expulsado a presión.

- _Aja-já_ -soltó Rocinante-. Sospecho que ya ha pasado algo.

-¡No, espera…! -trató de decir Law.

-Veo que no era mentira aquello de que no había perdido demasiada sangre -se burló Mihawk al ver el rostro de Law completamente rojo.

-Mihawk, ¿recuerdas aquel incidente en Whiskey Peak? Fue hace unos dos años atrás, a mediados de julio, me parece -dijo de pronto Rocinante en un súbito cambio de tema.

-¿Aquel asunto de pandillas? Se supone que la más grande con 100 miembros fue derrotada y desmantelada luego de una batalla campal masiva. Estuvo mucho tiempo en la primera plana de los periódicos.

-Sí, fue todo un caos. Incluso yo tuve que volver a la estación para ayudar con los reportes y el papeleo. Qué infierno -se quejó Rocinante-. Todo empeoró cuando me tocó archivar las pruebas de uno de los implicados que no pertenecía a la pandilla. Y es que accidentalmente incendié los documentos y ya no hubo pruebas para retenerlo en la estación. Bueno, cosas que pasan.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -comenzó a decir Mihawk, hilando cabos sueltos-. Creo que por esas fechas Zoro se fue de campamento con unos amigos y no estuvo por la casa toda esa semana.

-¡Cora…! -comenzó a quejarse Law.

-Un momento, Law -lo interrumpió su padre, sonriendo-. Estoy negociando aquí con el caballero. Dame un segundo.

-Por desgracia y a diferencia de ti, me temo que no tengo nada qué decir de Law que no sepas ya -rio Mihawk-. Es decir, de su desempeño como médico no hay nada que pueda agregar, salvo que se desenvuelve magnamente en sus funciones y estoy más que satisfecho. Y fuera del trabajo apenas estoy conociendo más de él.

-Oh, pues, entonces podrías decirme algo que no sepa de ti.

-¿De mí? En ese caso, digamos que precisamente ahora me encuentro en una situación por demás delicada. Tengo intenciones de invitar a salir al médico que trabaja para mí y así poder hablar sobre una situación que deseo resolver con premura, pero me ha pedido retrasar el encuentro.

-¿Que qué? -soltó Rocinante-. ¿Le dijiste que querías hablar del asunto y él ha dicho que no? Ese médico es más lento de lo que creía.

-Debo admitir que quien se demoró en actuar he sido yo. Por eso ahora no tengo derecho a reclamar prontitud.

-¿Entonces ha sido el médico el que lo ha dicho primero?

-Correcto.

Rocinante se echó a reír en lo que Law lo miraba con verdaderas ganas de verlo incendiarse espontáneamente.

-No me mires así -pidió Rocinante, casi llorando de risa-. Es culpa tuya. Te costaba tanto admitirlo para ti mismo y resulta que se lo soltaste a él más rápido. Y, bueno, si estás aquí supongo que le has dicho que sí.

-Aún no, textualmente hablando -confesó Mihawk-. A mi juicio, mis intenciones con él son bastantes claras y no necesitan explicación, pero en pos de tener todo claro tengo pensado decírselo en una conversación específica para ello, y por eso estoy a la espera. Él es quien va a decidir la fecha de aquella conversación.

-¿Y por qué la espera?

-Justo ahora se encuentra indispuesto, me parece -explicó Mihawk.

-¿Indispuesto? -repitió Rocinante-. Mihawk, tú eres el que tiene que preocuparse por dos hijos, ¿y Law es el que tiene problemas de disposición?

Hacía un buen rato que Law había sobrepasado la cantidad saludable de sangre que podía concentrar un ser humano en el rostro. No tenía ni idea de cómo la noche más larga de su vida seguía sin acabar. Era incapaz de callar a ninguno de los dos sujetos que se divertían hablando de él, pero tampoco podía escapar.

-¿Sabes qué creo? -comenzó a decirle Rocinante a Mihawk-. Van a tener problemas si no resuelven sus problemas rápido. Law es demasiado terco y por eso le cuesta ser sincero con él mismo y tú, ahora que hemos conversado, creo que más que complicado, eres un hombre ocupado y por eso respetas mucho el tiempo de los demás.

-¿Eso es un problema?

-Supongo que ser cortés no lo es -se rio Rocinante-, pero digamos que tu exceso de cortesía hará que no avancen. Eres un caballero, Mihawk, y Law es un terco, orgulloso y poco sincero. Lo que necesitas es ir y plantarle un beso sin esperar ni pedirle permiso.

-¡Suficiente! -pidió Law, apenas con la suficiente fuerza para vocalizar correctamente-. Creo que ya tuve bastante de este nefasto reencuentro entre ustedes y me urge que esta noche se acabe. Pronto.

-Aún faltan un par de horas para que amanezca -comentó Rocinante, revisando su reloj-. Aún tengo tiempo de ir y volver.

-Espera. ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? -preguntó Law.

-A impartir un poco de justicia poco legal -explicó Rocinante, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el traje para salir.

-¿Ahora? ¿Tú solo?

-Llamaré a Smoker. Estoy seguro de que sigue despierto. Estuvo de muy mal humor cuando nos despedimos en el bar porque nadie fue a buscarnos, supongo que porque estuvieron ocupados contigo.

-Me gustaría unirme -dijo Mihawk-. Después de todo, estaban yendo tras mi hija.

-Bienvenido -dijo Rocinante-. Tú ve a dormir. Nosotros iremos por Smoker y luego pasaremos a limpiar un poco las calles.

Rocinante se acercó a Law para poner una mano sobre su cabeza y se divirtió un rato despeinándolo. Le sonrió y luego salió raudo del departamento mientras llamaba a Smoker por el celular.

-Descansa un poco. Es seguro que mis hijos vendrán a atormentarte tan pronto logren escaparse de mí más tarde.

-Tengan cuidado…

Si Law pensaba agregar algo más no pudo decirlo porque Mihawk se acercó a él y lo besó antes de que pudiera entender qué estaba pasando. Pero sea lo que fuese, se sintió muy bien.

-Es increíble la razón que tiene Rocinante -comentó Mihawk cuando se separaron.

-Es un mal hábito suyo -dijo Law, sonriendo.

-Continuaremos luego.

-Sí.

Al abrir la puerta Mihawk se encontró frente a Rocinante, quien aparentemente lo estaba esperando mientras fumaba.

-¿Y? -le preguntó a Mihawk-. ¿Lo besaste?

-Sí.

 _-Aja-já._

-Largo, ustedes dos -se quejó Law detrás, totalmente rojo.

-Por cierto, llámame Corazón.

-Entiendo -respondió Mihawk.

-¡Law, no nos esperes despierto! -gritó su padre, quien tuvo tiempo de caerse estrepitosamente antes de desaparecer con Mihawk en lo oscuro de la noche.

.

* * *

Y así es como vuelvo al mundo de los vivos: actualizando un fic. Con un poco, cof, de suerte actualizaré los demás fics LawLu que han estado muertos los últimos meses.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

 **MysteryGuestNAH** , hola criatura misteriosa con la voz de Ikeda (ok, no). Por cierto que no va a salir la Sra. Dracule, así que asumiremos que los hijos salieron de un huevo. Por cierto x2: el fic morirá en el siguiente capítulo para así volcar todos mis esfuerzos a producir más LawLu y diseminarlos por el mundo. Enjoy! (Porque igual vas a tener que leerlos, MUAJAJAJAJA). Postdata: oye que es una injusticia que puedas dejar emojis en los reviews pero no en los fics.


	6. El dinosaurio

Law se movió entre las sábanas un par de veces antes de decidirse finalmente a abrir los ojos. Un brillante halo de luz trataba de filtrarse a su habitación a través de sus persianas cerradas; por el ángulo e intensidad de la luz, suponía que ya eran pasado el mediodía. Giró sobre sí mismo para luego sentarse al borde de la cama y acomodar sus ideas, pero de pronto le llegaron las voces de una conversación bastante animada proveniente de algún lugar de su departamento.

Law salió de su habitación y el sonido de unas carcajadas lo sorprendieron. Reconoció la risa de su padre y aunque la otra voz le sonaba familiar, no pudo identificar a su dueño. Estaba bastante intrigado porque ni él ni Corazón solían invitar a nadie al departamento: a duras penas se dejaban caer ellos mismos en ese piso.

-¡Law! -saludó Corazón cuando su ojeroso hijo adoptivo emergió de las profundidades de su habitación-. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien.

-No parece -dijo Hawkins, apreciando la cara poco saludable del recién llegado.

-Momento -dijo Law al constatar que ellos tres eran los únicos ocupantes del departamento-. ¿Eras tú riéndote?

-Afirmativo -confirmó Hawkins, sin una mueca en su clásico rostro carente de humanidad.

-¿Y quién más? -dijo Corazón-. Hawkins tiene un gran sentido del humor. Nos la hemos pasado bien toda la mañana.

-¿Cómo?

-Oye que mi favorito ha sido el chiste del pollito y la licuadora -recordó de pronto Corazón, riéndose con ganas-. Eres súper divertido.

-¿Que qué? -dijo Law-. ¡Tú no deberías saber qué es reírse! ¿Estás bien? El tiro lo recibí yo, ¿sabes? Más importante: ¿desde cuándo son tan cercanos? De hecho, ni siquiera deberían conocerse.

-Nos vimos una vez cuando fue por ti a la universidad -dijo Hawkins-. Yo casi no lo recordaba, pero tu padre tiene muy buena memoria. Tan buena, que me preocupa.

-El que lo hayas dicho tú lo hace sonar jodidamente siniestro -comentó Law-. ¿De qué me perdí? Esto no puede ser normal ni de coña.

-Vine a ver cómo estabas y mientas esperábamos a que despertaras, jugamos una partida de póker.

-¡Y gané! -anunció Corazón.

-Wow -dejó escapar Law. Sabía que su padre era bueno en los juegos de azar, pero ganarle a Basil Hawkins estaba definitivamente en otro nivel. En uno fuera de la comprensión universal del cosmos.

-Y como castigo, estuve contando chistes toda la mañana.

-No logro entender el significado de lo que acabas de decir -dijo Law-. Así que dejaré de hacer preguntas y haré como que no estoy aquí.

-Ya que tú no estás aquí, ¿tu proyección astral quiere un café? -ofreció Corazón.

-Sí.

-¿Qué tal está tu brazo? -preguntó Hawkins.

-Bien. De hecho, es lo último que me preocupa.

-Toma -dijo Corazón, alcanzándole una taza de café-. En la mesa está tu celular y aún funciona.

-Gracias.

Law recibió la taza y se acercó a la mesa para admirar su teléfono celular, o lo que quedaba de él en todo caso: la pantalla estaba tan destrozada que causaba más dolor el ver que seguía funcionando. El que se hubiese destruido por completo habría sido de lejos mucho más piadoso.

-Me sorprende que lo hayas encontrado.

-Hawkins me ayudó -explicó Corazón-. Tuvimos una madrugada algo movida, pero todo salió bien.

-Cierto, saliste con Mihawk y Smoker -recordó Law-. ¿Tú también estuviste?

-No, yo me quedé en la mansión -respondió Hawkins-, pero pude ayudar por teléfono. No conozco los detalles, pero al parecer tuvieron harta diversión sin nosotros.

-Nada como repartir justicia poco legal antes del amanecer -dijo Corazón, satisfecho.

-Me aterra un poco el que te lleves tan bien con Mihawk -comentó Law.

-¿Celoso? -preguntó Hawkins.

Law casi escupió el café que estaba tomando.

-Momento -dijo Corazón-. ¿Tú lo sabes?

-Toda la mansión lo sabe -explicó Hawkins-. Son demasiado obvios.

-Cierra la boca -ordenó Law, totalmente rojo.

-Ni siquiera han comenzado a salir oficialmente y ya lo sabe todo el mundo -rompió a reír Corazón.

-Cierra la boca tú también.

-¿Así que pronto será oficial? -preguntó Hawkins.

-Sí -respondió Corazón, ignorando el pedido de su hijo-. Técnicamente, se hizo oficial ayer, así que aproveché en darles mi bendición. Y luego de eso amenacé a Mihawk con asesinarlo si se atrevía a lastimar a mi Law, obviamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?!

-Porque es verdad.

-Amenazar a Dracule Mihawk es algo que no sucede seguido -dijo Hawkins-. Es más, probablemente nunca antes haya pasado. Felicidades, haz de ser el primero.

-Los odio -dijo Law, sin más fuerzas para evitar los comentarios de aquellos dos rubios que invadían su departamento. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de que sí estaba esperando invasores-. Momento, ¿qué hora es? ¿No deberían estar aquí Perona y Zoro?

-Van a ser casi las dos de la tarde -informó Hawkins sin necesidad de revisar la hora en ningún reloj-. Increíblemente, aceptaron que yo viniera a verte antes. Supongo que tiene que ver con mi renuncia. Ya que ellos no lograron que cambiara de parecer, están esperando que tú lo intentes.

-Cierto -dijo Law, recordando el asunto-. Mihawk me dijo que renunciaste y nadie quiere que eso suceda. ¿Por qué te irías? ¿Acaso quieres que me peguen otro tiro?

-Ése es precisamente el punto. Mi trabajo era cuidar de Perona y no sólo no lo hice, sino que provoqué que casi te mataran. ¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas se supone que soy?

-Alto ahí, que sólo fue un puto tiro. No cuenta como "casi te matan" -se quejó Law.

-Técnicamente, sí -dijo Corazón.

-Técnicamente, yo soy el médico aquí -se ofuscó Law-. Si yo digo que no pasó nada, ustedes se callan y lo aceptan.

-Las posibilidades de que algo le hubiera podido pasar a Perona eran demasiado altas -rebatió Hawkins-. El que tú estés bien aun cuando te alcanzó una bala no significa que ella hubiera salido con heridas menores también.

-Hawkins tiene el punto -indicó Corazón.

-A ver -comenzó a decir Law-. Digamos que tienes razón y aceptas toda la responsabilidad. Renuncias y luego... ¿qué? ¿Te quedas hasta que Mihawk encuentre tu reemplazo? Y a todo esto, ¿quién carajos puede ser tu maldito reemplazo?

-Punto para Law -dijo Corazón-. Van 1 a 1.

-Ya tengo a alguien en mente -respondió Hawkins-. Drake.

-¿Drake? -repitió Corazón, sorprendido-. Trabajamos bastante tiempo juntos mientras estuvo en la policía. No sabía que eran amigos.

-Nos conocimos en la universidad -dijo Law.

-Pero Drake no fue a la universidad -señaló Corazón-. Él asistió a la academia de oficiales de la policía

-Fue el destino el que hizo que nos conociéramos -explicó Hawkins-. Drake asistía a las clases de astrofísica **[1]** de la universidad por diversión.

-Por supuesto que su pasatiempo debía ser la astrofísica -se quejó Law-. Drake bien pudo haber presenciado la evolución de los astros en vivo.

-No es tan viejo -le recordó Corazón-. Apenas te lleva cinco años.

-No digo que sea viejo -explicó Law-. Digo que es arcaico. Me imagino que para él tener un celular sería ir en contra de su existencia. El sujeto es prácticamente un dinosaurio.

-Pues… Ahora que lo dices, no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca con un celular o algún otro aparato tecnológico. De hecho, ni usa los ascensores -comentó Corazón-. Yo lo llamaría alguien muy… ¿tradicional?

-No veo que eso sea un problema.

-¿Te estás imaginando a un dinosaurio cuidando de Perona? -insistió Law-. Vamos, Hawkins, mentalízate. Drake es bueno, no lo niego, pero no lo imagino como guardaespaldas de Perona.

-Drake es bueno, tú mismo lo admites. Podrá adaptarse a ella.

-Sí, claro. Vieras lo bien que se adaptaron los dinosaurios al meteorito.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Corazón-. Y yo que pensaba que Zoro era el problemático de la familia.

-Perona es peor -dijeron Law y Hawkins al unísono.

-Bueno, como no la conozco, no puedo darle el punto a ninguno. Siguen 1 a 1.

Law se bebió todo su café y luego suspiró con amargura, casi derrotado.

-¿Entonces? -dijo al cabo de un rato-. ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Vas a llamar a Drake para que lo intente? Espero que te quedes en la mansión unos días en lo que le explicas lo básico del puesto y así veas que será mucho meteorito para nuestro dinosaurio.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con él?

-¡Mi problema es contigo!

-Hawkins, atento -indicó Corazón-. Está a punto de confesar algo.

Una vena se hinchó en la cabeza de Law al escuchar a Corazón. El ojeroso podía sentir cómo su presión arterial aumentaba, pero nada podía hacer contra su padre: lo conocía muy bien como para intentar ocultarle sus manías.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas -dijo al fin.

-Awwww -soltó Corazón, casi al borde de las lágrimas-. Por fin estás aprendiendo a ser un poco sincero contigo mismo en voz alta.

-Se está quemando tu hombro.

-¡Waaaah! ¡Ya, ya, apágate! -gritó Corazón, controlando el fuego-. Además, Mihawk también quiere que te quedes.

Hawkins meditó en silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos caminó hacia la puerta del balcón y la abrió para mirar el cielo mientras discutía con él mismo. Había en sus ojos un brillo inexplicable, lo único que parecía escapar de su inexpresivo rostro.

-Tú también quieres quedarte -dijo de pronto Corazón-. Se te nota en la cara.

-No estoy seguro -dijo Hawkins, cerrando la puerta y volviendo a la conversación-. Quiero quedarme, mas no creo que deba hacerlo. Antes podía lidiar con Perona, pero desde hace algún tiempo me está costando mucho seguirle el paso. Quizás lo que pasó anoche fue una advertencia del destino. Y de ser así, aún estoy a tiempo de aceptarla.

-¿Cuánto es "desde hace algún tiempo"? -preguntó Law.

-Pues, ahora que lo preguntas, desde que llegaste.

-Si quieres culparme, adelante. Pero que sepas que ya recibí un tiro.

-No digo que seas el culpable -meditó Hawkins-. Pero aun así, sigo pensando que tu presencia alteró demasiado a Perona. Nunca antes había estado tan interesada en alguien ni se había comportado de manera tan errática.

-Entiendo -dijo Corazón, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Claro, es lógico.

-¿El qué? -preguntaron Law y Hawkins a la vez.

-Que no hayas podido prever sus actos.

-No entiendo -admitió Hawkins.

-Te gusta -dijo Corazón.

-¿Quién?

-Perona.

-¿Qué? -soltó Hawkins, sorprendido.

Por primera vez, Law presenciaba un gesto humano en el pálido, inexpresivo y desértico rostro de Basil Hawkins.

-Que estás enamorado de la hija de Mihawk -explicó Corazón-. La cuestión debería ir más o menos así: Law comienza a trabajar como médico de la familia y como dices que todos se dieron cuenta de que pasaba algo entre él y Mihawk, ella no debió tardar en notarlo también y explotó en celos. Por lo que tú, inconscientemente, comenzaste a sentir celos de Law: porque ella se obsesionó con él. Eso explicaría porqué le perdiste el paso: tu deseo inconsciente de querer que ella le restara importancia a Law interfirió con tu talento para prever sus actos.

Para cuando Corazón terminó con su explicación, Law estaba sobrehumanamente sorprendido mientras que Hawkins, por su parte, parecía haber quedado en shock.

-Quizás debas sentarte -comentó Corazón, señalándole una silla a Hawkins.

Hawkins obedeció y se sentó en la silla frente a Law sin decir palabra.

-¿Café? -ofreció Corazón.

-Por favor -logró pronunciar Hawkins.

Un minuto más tarde, Corazón le alcanzó una taza de café bien cargado y Hawkins lo bebió lentamente, como saboreando cada gota mientras pensaba.

-Escucharte a veces es un problema -se quejó Law con su padre.

-Sólo cuando tengo razón -respondió Corazón, sonriendo.

-Sí -dijo de pronto Hawkins-. Creo que la tienes.

-Es un mal hábito suyo -lo consoló Law.

-¿Todo bien, entonces? -comentó Corazón-. Ahora que has aceptado las cosas, podrás seguirle el paso de nuevo. De hecho, deberías poder adelantarte a ella y así todo será perfecto.

-Y yo que me preocupaba que Mihawk tuviera 43.

-Mihawk te lleva muchos más años de los que Hawkins le lleva a Perona -calculó Corazón.

-Sí, pero ambos somos legales.

-Mierda, es cierto -dijo Corazón-. Me retracto: Hawkins, las cosas no pueden estar bien. Te recuerdo que soy policía y ella no es legal.

-No pretendo hacer nada ilegal.

-¿Significa que vas a esperar? -preguntó Law-. Digo, no es como si creyera posible que exista otro ser humano capaz de lidiar con ella aparte de ti. Claro que no sé qué tan bien le haga a tu salud mental el guardarte el secreto hasta que puedas decírselo a ella y a su padre.

-Aún me está costando hacerme a la idea, pero creo que podré esperar. No tengo prisa. El destino tarda, pero llega.

-Ahora que lo pienso -analizó Law-, ¿no eran ellos los que tenían que llegar?

-¿Zoro y Perona? -preguntó Hawkins-. No. Ellos están esperando a que nosotros vayamos para allá.

-¿Allá?

-A la cena de año nuevo en la mansión -respondió Hawkins-. Estoy seguro de que Kid y Bonney ya deben de haber llegado.

-Lo dices como si verle la cara a Kid fuera a alegrar a alguien.

-¿Kid? -preguntó Corazón-. ¿El amigo pelirrojo?

-Precisamente él -corroboró Hawkins.

-Sí, _amigo_ -se quejó Law-. Supongo que sí es nuestro _amigo_ pelirrojo -aceptó con desgano.

-¿Otro amigo de la promoción que trabaja para Mihawk?

-No trabaja -dijo Law-. Él jode gratis

-Bonney, su hermana menor, es amiga de Perona -explicó Hawkins-. Ambas familias tienen buenas relaciones debido a la amistad entre ellas dos.

-No es como si pudieran impedir que estén juntas.

-Entonces, sería bueno que te vayas duchando y preparando para la cena -dijo Corazón-. Suena a que va a ser una fiesta de las buenas. Ya de regreso me cuentas qué tal el reencuentro con Kid, que hace tiempo que no lo ves.

-Tú también vienes -indicó Hawkins.

-¿Yo? -preguntó Corazón.

-¿Él? -preguntó Law.

-Sí, tú -dijo Hawkins a Corazón-. Sí, él -especificó a Law.

-Mira qué detalle -comentó Corazón, sonriendo-. No tengo nada formal qué ponerme. ¡Habrá que ir a comprar ropa! ¡Vamos, Law, cámbiate para salir de compras! ¿Estás ocupado, Hawkins?

-No realmente.

-¡Perfecto!

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz con la idea? -cuestionó Law-. Hace unas horas amenazaste a Mihawk con matarlo.

-Pues no parece que a él le haya molestado.

-Pues no…

-Además, quiero conocer a su hija.

-Yo quisiera evitarlo -se quejó Law-. Para empezar, todo empezó porque ella quería conocerte y mira cómo terminamos.

-Quizá tengas razón -meditó Corazón.

-Si Law se casa con Mihawk, ella sería tu nieta -comentó Hawkins.

-¡Hawkins! ¡¿Qué ideas le estás metiend…!

-Law, cámbiate o te llevo de compras tal cual estás ahora -ordenó Corazón, ardiendo en la convicción de que nadie iba a impedir que asistiera a aquella cena.

-Mihawk me pidió que los convenciera de asistir -explicó Hawkins-, y noté que no puedes negarte a tu padre.

-Te odio -le dijo Law-. Voy a cambiarme en lo que tú lo apagas -agregó, señalando el fuego sobre Corazón que comenzaba a expandirse sobre su otro hombro.

-Yo me encargo.

-¡Y nada de meterle ideas de matrimonio!

.

* * *

 **[1]** Oda-sensei comentó en el SBS del manga 82 que los pasatiempos de Drake eran la astrofísica y los reptiles.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mi beta reader: **Scyllua**.

* * *

 **nathaly-ab** , holas, es un mal hábito que tengo con Law: me divierte infringirle más daño psicológico que físico en todos mis fics. Ser el protagonista de mis historias es condenarse a una vida de miserias en pos de sana diversión. Diversión para el resto, obviamente.


	7. El celular

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? -se quejó Zoro.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! -gritó Perona-. Ya pasaron muchas horas. Todo está bien, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿VERDAD?!

En la mansión Dracule el ambiente estaba agitado debido a los últimos preparativos de la tradicional cena de año nuevo. Aunque casi todo estaba listo, eran los detalles los que no dejaban tranquilo a Mihawk y el hecho de que sus hijos estuvieran aun más ansiosos que él tampoco lo ayudaba.

-Perona, si sigues dando vueltas en círculos, voy a lanzarte por la ventana -advirtió Zoro.

-¡Qué poco considerado! -gritó Bonney, lanzándole a Zoro el pedazo de pastel a medio comer que tenía en la mano.

-Y tú seguramente rebozas de consideración -se burló Zoro, atrapando el pedazo de pastel en el aire para luego comérselo de un bocado.

-¡Claro que sí! Vieras que nunca lanzo comida -dijo Bonney sonriendo.

Sentada sobre la mesa Bonney estaba rodeada de pasteles y dulces, mientras los devoraba observaba a su amiga dar vueltas en círculos mientras hablaba consigo misma sobre la ausencia de Law y Hawkins sin poder contener su estrés.

-¡Iré a preguntarle a papá si Law lo ha llamado! -dijo de pronto Perona, saliendo del comedor a toda prisa.

-¿Qué coño le pasa? -se quejó Kid-. Hace nada no paraba de llamarme contándome lo mucho que odiaba a Law y ahora resulta que no puede vivir sin él.

-Mira lo que una bala puede lograr -dijo Zoro-. Qué pena que ya no seas el favorito.

-Cierra la puta boca -dijo Kid, lanzándole la botella de whisky que estaba tomando.

-¿Tienen problemas para mantener objetos en las manos o qué carajos? -se quejó Zoro, atrapando la botella en el aire.

Kid y Bonney habían llegado a la mansión Dracule cerca del mediodía para enterarse de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y si bien Kid quería ir a buscar a Law y Hawkins para romperles algunas costillas a ambos por no haber cuidado de Perona, había sido detenido por esta última. Perona y Bonney sabían bien cuál era la debilidad de Kid: porque por muy maldito bastardo que fuera no podía luchar contra las lágrimas de una pelirosada hermana menor, y ambas cumplían con los requisitos.

-¡Dice que no lo ha llamado! -anunció Perona, entrando al comedor tan escandalosamente como se había ido de él.

-Pero si fuiste tú la que nos contó que Law está sin celular por tu culpa -le recordó Zoro-. Obviamente no se puede comunicar.

-Por mi culpa…

-¡Ni te atrevas a ponerte a llorar! -gritó Zoro al caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-. ¡A Hawkins! ¡Tienes que llamarlo a él!

-Pero… ¿está bien llamarlo? Él ha renunciado…

-Pues más motivos para llamarlo. Hay que sobreexplotarlo mientras aún trabaje aquí.

-¡Arg! ¡Cállate! -gritó Perona, acercándose a la mesa y arrojándole lo primero que cogió.

- _¡Aja-já!_ -exclamó Zoro, agarrando en el aire la bandeja de plata que su hermana le había lanzado-. Ya sé de dónde coño has sacado esa manía.

Perona infló los cachetes y se le subieron los colores al rostro al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza el encaje de su largo vestido. Zoro retrocedió un paso; sabía que la había cagado. Conocía demasiado bien a su engreída hermana menor como para saber que estaba a punto de armar un berrinche que podría mover los cimientos de toda la mansión.

-Perona, no llores –dijo Kid-. Siéntate y cómete algún dulce –agregó, señalando la mesa totalmente abarrotada de comida y bebidas.

Perona obedeció: no lloró ni hizo ningún berrinche. Se acercó a una silla, se sentó en ella y se comió un dulce.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Zoro-. ¡¿Por qué le haces caso a Kid y a mí no?!

-Bah, sólo cállate -le dijo Kid.

El pelirrojo se acomodó en su silla y sonrió, radiante. Podía decir que no le importaba, pero en realidad amaba el que Perona le hiciera caso. Le encantaba la idea de tener dos pequeñas hermanas menores berrinchudas que sólo lo escucharan a él.

-Nunca he deseado tanto que Law vuelva a casa -confesó Zoro-. A ver si sigues sonriendo cuando llegue.

-Ese desgraciado.

-Sí, bueno, él también debe estar emocionado de verte la cara. -Zoro dejó de hablar, como si algo lo hubiese interrumpido de pronto-. Creo que ya llegaron.

-¡¿Sí?! -gritaron Perona y Bonney, saltando de sus lugares.

-Calmadas las dos -dijo Kid, poniéndose de pie y asomándose por uno de los grandes ventanales del gran comedor-. Sí, ahí vienen. Ése es el auto de Hawkins.

* * *

-¿No vas a estacionar en el garaje? -le preguntó Law a Hawkins al notar que el rubio pensaba estacionar el auto en el jardín frontal, frente a la puerta principal de la mansión.

-Así caminas menos.

-No necesito tantos cuidados.

-Y yo no necesito hacerte caso.

-¿Por qué era que no quería que renunciaras? -se quejó Law-. Lo he olvidado.

Ambos colegas apenas habían colocado un pie fuera del auto cuando vieron a Perona y Bonney correr hacia ellos. O más específicamente, correr hacia Law. Aunque el término _atropellar_ se acercaba más a lo que el médico estaba a punto de sufrir: tan pronto bajó del auto y cerró la puerta, ambas pelirrosadas se lanzaron contra él, estrellándolo contra el auto.

-Eso te pasa por rechazar los cuidados del guardaespaldas -dijo Hawkins.

-¡Law! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! -chilló Perona mientras le asestaba algunos golpes.

-¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos y resulta que te pegan un tiro! -se quejó Bonney, estrujándole la camisa del traje.

-¡Hawkins! -logró gritar Law por sobre el ataque verbal y físico del cual estaba siendo víctima-. ¡Hawkins, maldito idiota! ¡Necesito ayuda!

-Señoritas, me encargaron traerlo entero. Si le rompen algo, Mihawk me culpará.

-Oh, por supuesto -dijo Bonney, soltando a Law y cogiendo a Perona por los cachetes para que dejara de golpear al médico-. Ahora el jefe de la casa es el único que tiene permiso para romperle algo, ¿verdad? –agregó, con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-Precisamente -confirmó Hawkins.

-¡Bonney! -se quejó Perona, sonrojada con el comentario.

-No hacía falta que le confirmaras nada -le escupió Law al rubio.

Law hizo gala de todo su autocontrol para evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro también. Tosió un par de veces para disimular su molestia, se arregló la ropa que ambas mocosas le habían estrujado y fingió no haber escuchado nada.

-Te ves bastante bien -dijo Bonney, mirándolo con detalle-. Esperaba verte un poco más hecho mierda, ya sabes. Aquí Perona hizo un drama mientras no estaban y yo ya te imagina sin brazo y con los intestinos afuera.

-¡No es cierto! -negó Perona, sonrojándose aun más.

-Estoy bien -dijo Law, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Bonney y removiendo sus cabellos-. Lo único que tu problemática amiga arruinó fueron mis vacaciones.

-Mentiroso -rio Bonney al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo-. Tú no sabes qué son vacaciones.

Perona infló los cachetes con la escena. Eran amigas, pero eso no la exoneraba de sus ataques de celos.

-No te pongas pesada, eh -advirtió Bonney al detectar las intenciones de Perona-. Han tenido bastante tiempo juntos y hasta protagonizaron una escena trillada de película policial clase B venida a menos. Yo no lo veo hace un par de años, así que si quieres abrazar a alguien, ahí está Hawkins.

-Y por supuesto que él es una máquina andante de abrazos gratis -agregó Law.

-Si ya está de salida deberías aprovechar en estrujarlo mientras aún puedas -dijo Bonney.

-Con respecto a eso… Hawkins se ha retractado y se quedará –anunció Law.

-¡¿En serio?! -preguntó Perona, apuntando sus maquillados y grandes ojos hacia el rubio.

-Sí -confirmó él.

-¡Gracias por convencerlo! -dijo Perona, saltando hacia Law.

-¿No deberías abrazarlo a él? -cuestionó Bonney, señalando a Hawkins.

-No fui yo quien lo convenció -explicó Law.

-¡Sea lo que sea que estén haciéndole a ese puto bastardo, espero que sea letal!

El grito de Kid les llegó fuerte y claro a pesar de estar bastante lejos. Zoro y Kid salían de la mansión en dirección al jardín frontal para darles la bienvenida, aunque el pelirrojo no parecía querer expresar mucho cariño de por sí.

-¡Zoro! ¡Hawkins se queda! -anunció Perona cuando su hermano y Kid se acercaron.

-Vaya, hombre -dijo Zoro, acercándose al rubio y estrechándole la mano-. No tienes ni puta idea de cuánto te quiero en estos momentos.

-Sólo lo dices porque sabes que si él se iba, te obligarían a cuidar de Perona -acusó Bonney.

-Pero por supuesto que es por eso. Mis intenciones siempre son así de claras.

-Hey, Hawkins -saludó Kid.

-Hola, Kid.

-Tenía pensado cambiarte la estructura ósea a golpes, pero en vista de que decidiste quedarte a arreglar tu puto error, supongo que con eso ya tienes bastante castigo.

-Gracias, supongo -dijo Hawkins.

-Bueno, siempre puedes golpearlo a él -dijo Zoro, señalando a Law.

-¿Golpearlo? ¿A él? -dijo Kid, mirando con desdén a Law-. Qué asco.

Bonney cogió a Perona por los hombros y la alejó unos pasos de Law en lo que su pelirrojo hermano se acercaba a él.

-Te ves demasiado bien para haber recibido un tiro -dijo Kid tras examinar visualmente a Law unos segundos.

-Pero por dentro estoy sufriendo -explicó Law-. Verte siempre causa dolor

-¿Dónde fue que le dieron? -preguntó Kid, mirando al guardaespaldas.

-En el brazo derecho -respondió Hawkins.

Tan pronto escuchó la información, Kid le lanzó un puñetazo a Law en el brazo derecho, haciendo que el ojeroso soltara un grito de dolor para luego caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-Eso fue para que también te duela por fuera -explicó Kid-. Me gusta ayudarte a encontrar el equilibrio cuerpo-mente.

-Hey, hey, pensé que dijiste que te daba asco tocarlo -le recordó Zoro.

-Me da asco, pero no dije que no iba a hacerlo.

-¡Kid! ¡Law está herido! ¡Sé un poco considerado! -se quejó Perona.

-Lo soy. Por eso pregunté antes.

Law, quien aún seguía en el suelo, aprovechó que Kid estaba distraído hablando con Perona para lanzarle una patada detrás de la rodilla. El pelirrojo cayó de espaldas, sin poder reaccionar antes de golpearse la cabeza.

-Puto bastardo -se quejó Kid desde el suelo.

-Hola a ti también -le respondió Law desde el mismo lugar.

-Mihawk, ya llegamos. Estamos afuera, en el jardín frontal -informó Hawkins hablando por su celular-. Te recomiendo venir rápidamente porque no puedo garantizar el óptimo estado de Law por mucho tiempo.

-¡Zoro, haz algo! -chilló Perona.

Kid y Law habían logrado ponerse de pie, pero sólo para poder continuar de manera más cómoda y vertical su pelea. Estando en el suelo les resultaba complicado tratar de arrancarse las cabezas.

-Claro que haré algo -afirmó Zoro-. Y eso será apostar por Kid.

-Yo también -dijo Hawkins.

-¡Zoro! -gritó Perona.

-Ay, pero míralos, qué lindos -dijo el peliverde-. Siempre es bueno ver un reencuentro entre amigos. ¿Me estás pidiendo que interrumpa tan magno evento? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Un bastardo sin corazón? Deberíamos disfrutar de este mágico momento. De hecho, nos hace falta más público. ¿Dónde está Mihawk?

-Es cierto -dijo Hawkins-. No tenemos el público completo. Nos faltan los dos señores.

-Momento, ¿qué? -dijo Kid, distrayéndose unos segundos de su pelea con Law-. ¿Va a venir?

-Sí -dijo Law-. En primer lugar, fue él quien nos convenció de estar aquí.

-¿Quién? -preguntaron Perona, Bonney y Zoro.

-El padre de Law -explicó Hawkins.

-¡¿En serio vendrá?! -preguntó Perona muy emocionada.

-Pues si no incendia la moto de Zoro en el camino, sí -dijo Law.

-Oh, él está trayendo mi moto, qué detalle -dijo Zoro, lanzándole una sonrisa a Law-. ¿Y ya te castigó por andar robándote cosas ajenas?

-Yo me preocuparía por ver cómo lo convences de que no te la confisque. Ni cagando la instalación de ese motor ha sido legal.

Zoro y Kid dieron un pequeño brinco al escucharlo. Era más que obvio que ni el motor, ni el sistema eléctrico ni nada de lo que Kid le había instalado a la motocicleta de Zoro cabía dentro del marco de la legalidad. Muchos de los _pequeños arreglos y dispositivos extras_ de aquella moto ni siquiera estaban permitidos para el uso civil.

-Espero que no le debas demasiados favores -le advirtió Kid a Zoro-. Con suerte y decide ignorarte.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo conozco?

-Momento, ¿no les has dicho quién es? -dijo Kid.

-No le digo a nadie nada de él -respondió Law-. El que tú y Hawkins lo conozcan es una desafortunada coincidencia de nuestras vidas en la universidad.

-Ahí viene.

Tan pronto escucharon el anuncio de Hawkins, todos miraron en dirección a la entrada de la propiedad Dracule para divisar a una figura vestida de negro sobre la escandalosa motocicleta de Zoro. Al acercarse disminuyó la velocidad hasta estacionarse junto al auto de Hawkins. Apagó la moto y se bajó de ella, y ya de pie junto a la motocicleta se irguió en toda su estatura y resultó ser exageradamente alto: incluso Kid, con más de dos metros de estatura, pareció encogerse un poco. El recién llegado se arregló el gran abrigo de plumas negras que llevaba puesto sobre un elegante traje blanco rematado con una corbata rosa con corazones. Unos lentes oscuros le cubrían parte del rostro.

-Ya comenzaba a pensar que te habías estrellado o algo -le dijo Law.

-Pero si el que trae pinta de haberse estrellado contra algo eres tú.

-Se estrelló contra mi puño -explicó Kid, sonriendo.

-¡Kid! ¡Hola! –saludó el recién llegado, acercándose al pelirrojo-. Hace años que no te veía. De hecho, ahora veo que tú y Law ya se saludaron. Bueno, nada como un poco de violencia para recordar porqué son amigos.

-Aún no sé porqué lo somos -dijo Kid-. Probablemente necesitemos más violencia.

Más allá, a unos metros de distancia, Zoro, Perona y Bonney miraban con fascinación al padre de Law. Ambas pelirrosadas habían imaginado que debía de ser una persona parecida a Law, al menos en apariencia, pero no esperaban que se viera así: su exagerada estatura y su traje blanco y abrigo de plumas era una mezcla entre algo elegante y siniestro que no podían descifrar.

-Hey, Zoro, hace un par de meses que no nos veíamos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Es en serio? -soltó Law al ver que Zoro no lo reconocía-. No me digas que conoces a muchos sujetos que se ven así –agregó, señalando lo raro y poco usual del sujeto que tenía en frente.

-Bueno, yo tampoco me reconocería -se rio el mentado-. Hace años que no me visto así –agregó, quitándose los lentes negros.

-¡EHHHH! ¡¿Corazón?! -gritó Zoro.

-Holas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Momento…! ¡¿QUÉ?! Es decir… Claro que no conozco muchos sujetos como tú, pero no pensé que…

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Perona, colgándose el brazo de su hermano-. ¿De qué lo conoces?

-De la estación de policía -respondió Zoro-. ¡Lo conozco desde que iba a secundaria! Nunca pensé que fueras el padre de Law. No me lo creo -dijo Zoro, soltando una gran carcajada-. ¡Hombre, que con lo divertido y lleno de vida que eres, cómo coño te salió un hijo así!

-Soy adoptado -explicó Law.

-Law, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Corazón era tu padre?

-No hablo de él.

-Ah, cierto. Mihawk nos dijo que guardaban en secreto su relación por asuntos de trabajo -recordó Zoro-. Pero… ¿qué asuntos son esos? Siempre estás molestando a Smoker y rompiendo o incendiando cosas. Perona dijo que trabajabas de encubierto, pero en la estación siempre te veo dedicado en hincharle las pelotas a los demás.

-Qué talento, ¿no? -rio Corazón, como si todo aquello fuese sólo halagos-. Generalmente estoy trabajando en misiones de encubierto, pero también tengo periodos en los que me ponen a hacer papeleo de oficina.

-Pensaba que te pagaban por molestar a Smoker.

-Qué va, si eso lo hago gratis -rio Corazón-. Probablemente soy la razón por la que Smoker quiere ascender: así no tendrá que aguantarme.

-Momento -interrumpió Zoro-. Smoker es capitán… ¿y estás diciendo que tú eres su superior?

-Así es.

-Tiene el rango más alto del escalafón en toda la isla -explicó Law-. Pero durante los últimos años ha subido y bajado por ciertos asuntos de insubordinación o por acciones poco legales en misiones de dudosa índole. Aunque yo estoy seguro de que lo hace a propósito para que no lo promuevan -agregó.

-Bah, Sengoku aún está muy joven para que se jubile. Él nos va a enterrar a todos y yo no quiero su aburrido trabajo sentado detrás de un escritorio.

-Aún no me lo creo -reía Zoro.

-Y, bueno, ¿cuál de las dos es la hermana menor problemática? -preguntó Corazón, mirando a Perona y Bonney.

-Las dos -respondieron Zoro y Kid.

-Ella es mi problema -especificó Zoro, señalando a Perona-. Y ella es el problema de Kid –agregó, señalando a Bonney.

-En realidad, Bonney es problema de Kid y Perona es problema de todos -corrigió Law-. Aún estás a tiempo de salir corriendo, Cora.

-Qué va, con lo que me gustan los problemas.

Corazón caminó hasta colocarse frente a Perona e hincó la rodilla en el suelo para estar cara a cara con ella.

-Eres muy linda –dijo, sonriendo-. De razón Mihawk y Zoro no pueden hacer nada contra ti.

Perona no se sonrojó con el comentario. A pesar de que aquel sujeto era prácticamente un desconocido, había algo en él que le resultaba familiar y agradable. Aquella sonrisa era demasiado radiante como para resistirse.

-Cuidado -le advirtió Bonney-. Lo que tiene de linda lo tiene de engreída.

-¡Quién habla! -le gritaron Perona, Zoro y Kid al mismo tiempo.

-Hey, yo al menos puedo cuidarme sola.

-Sí, claro -aceptó Kid, cruzándose de brazos.

-La única razón por la que no tienes guardaespaldas es porque Hawkins ya está ocupado cuidando de otra engreída problemática -dijo Law.

-O sea que eres tan mal hermano mayor como yo -le escupió Zoro a Kid.

-Te callas, mocoso -amenazó Kid.

-¡No necesito guardaespaldas! -gritó Bonney-. Pero acepto tener más hermanos mayores –agregó, pasando su mirada a través de todos los hombres presentes.

-Corazón, ¿nunca pensaste en darle una hermanita a Law? -preguntó Zoro.

Perona se sobresaltó con el comentario. Ella no le había dicho a nadie sobre su conversación con Law y la historia de la muerte de su hermana y sus padres. Esperaba que aquel comentario no hiciera sentir mal a Law.

-No te preocupes por una hermanita. Más bien, yo estaba pensando en otra posibilidad -dijo Corazón, lanzándole una mirada divertida a Perona.

-¿Eh? -soltó Perona.

-Pobre Law -se echó a reír Zoro-. No merece tanto dolor. Mejor denle otro tiro y ya.

Todos los presentes rompieron a reír imaginándose el futuro de Law si las palabras de Corazón se cumplían. Incluso Hawkins pareció divertirse con el asunto, al menos interiormente. La única que no terminaba de atar cabos era la susodicha.

-Si Law se casa con tu papá, tú serías su nieta -le explicó Bonney a Perona, señalando a Corazón.

-¿¡EH!?

-¿Qué se siente tener un hijo cinco años menor que tú? -preguntó Zoro, divertido con poder molestar a Law.

-Una mierda -se quejó Law, mostrando los dientes-. Cierren la puta boca todos.

-No apoyo el favoritismo -comenzó a decir Corazón, ignorando las palabras de su hijo-, pero sería divertido molestar a Smoker.

-Es cierto -corroboró Zoro-. Ser el nieto de su superior suena a diversión asegurada cuando me pase por la estación de policía.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Te odio -le espetó Law a Hawkins-. Has creado un monstruo.

-Ahí viene Mihawk -anunció el rubio, ignorando a Law.

-Unos meses aquí y ya se hizo al jefe -dijo Kid-. Qué duro trabajan algunos, eh.

Law le lanzó una patada al pelirrojo pero Kid, preparado para el ataque, lo esquivó con facilidad mientras seguía riéndose.

-Bienvenidos -saludó Mihawk cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Hola, Mihawk. Gracias por la invitación -dijo Corazón-. Law también está agradecido, pero justo ahora no lo muestra porque está… algo ocupado.

-Sí, era de esperarse. Sé que hace mucho no se ven -dijo Mihawk, observando a Kid y Law pelear a unos metros más allá-. Por favor, adelante. Ya han estado mucho tiempo aquí afuera.

-¡Corazón, ven conmigo! -dijo Zoro, haciéndole una señal para que lo siguiera hacia la mansión-. Tengo un montón de cosas que preguntarte.

-Zoro, ten cuidado con Corazón -advirtió Hawkins-. Suele tener razón, pero escucharlo resulta problemático.

-Es cierto -corroboró Mihawk.

La advertencia no hizo más que animar a Zoro, quien se fue con Corazón a la mansión dispuesto a sentarse junto a él y no soltarlo durante toda la cena.

-Por lo visto, has hablado con Corazón también -comentó Mihawk, caminando junto a Hawkins.

-Sí -confirmó Hawkins-. En resumen, me convenció de retractarme de mi renuncia.

-Vaya, estoy agradecido con ambos por eso.

-Yo también.

-El poder de convencimiento de Corazón resulta letal.

-Así es. Sólo mira cómo dejó a Perona.

Mihawk no entendió aquel comentario, por lo que se giró para encontrar a Perona siguiéndolos unos pasos más atrás de manera distraída. Tenía la mirada perdida y su caminar era lento y torpe.

-¿Perona? -preguntó Mihawk-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que…

-¿Corazón te dijo algo?

-Dijo que quería una nieta -respondió Perona y sus maquillados ojos brillaron incontrolablemente.

-¡¿Perdón?! -soltó Mihawk, impactado con la revelación.

-¡Si te casas con Law, yo tendría un abuelo! ¡UN ABUELO! -dijo Perona, lanzándose contra su padre-. ¡¿Van a casarse, verdad?!

-¿De qué me he perdido? -preguntó Mihawk.

-De mucho -respondió Hawkins-. Perona, tu posible abuelo ya está con Zoro en el comedor, así que deberías aprovecharlo también. Ya debes saber que él no tiene mucho tiempo disponible fuera de su trabajo.

-¡Es cierto!

Perona soltó a su padre y corrió hacia la mansión con una velocidad que bien pudo haber roto la barrera del sonido.

-Bonney, ayúdame a arrastrar a Kid adentro también -pidió Hawkins.

-¡Claro!

-Me alegro que decidieras quedarte -dijo Mihawk.

Hawkins se las arregló junto con Bonney para interrumpir a Kid y Law de su calurosa pelea/reencuentro primero, y luego para alcanzar al resto de los invitados en el gran comedor. Con lo que dejaron al dueño de casa y su médico a solas.

-Siempre es bueno tener un amigo al cual extrañar -comentó Mihawk.

-Hubiera preferido seguir extrañándolo a distancia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-De la mierda -respondió Law instantáneamente-. Ah, te refieres a lo otro. Bien. Sólo necesitaba dormir un poco.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Sin embargo, he escuchado otras cosas que me han confundido bastante.

-¿Qué escuchaste?

-Algo sobre casarnos.

-Hijosdesuputamadre -se quejó Law, llevándose una mano al rostro y gruñendo incoherencias e insultos.

-Estoy confundido -admitió Mihawk-. Pero me intriga más saber de qué va todo esto. Pareciera que están planeando algo sin mí.

-No creas que la idea ha salido de mí -se defendió Law-. Hawkins utilizó su mejor carta y le metió la idea de ser abuelo a Corazón para convencerlo de venir. En el proceso hemos terminado los dos arrastrados en su desvarío.

-Ya veo -dijo Mihawk, comprendiendo el asunto-. Es una pena que no haya sido idea tuya.

-¡¿Qué?!

Mihawk sólo sonreía, divirtiéndose con la gama de colores que se apoderaban del rostro de Law.

-¿No te gusta la idea?

-Me gustaría salir contigo antes de pensar siquiera en casarnos -respondió Law.

-Pensaba que ya estábamos saliendo.

-Sí, bueno… pero creía que primero tenías que conversarlo con tus hijos.

-Y lo haré, pero justamente ahora presiento que aquella conversación está de más. Acaban de entrar a la casa llamando abuelo a Corazón.

-Laputamadre -se quejó Law-. Por favor, entremos de una vez antes de que decidan la fecha del matrimonio o algo peor.

Mihawk se rio con el comentario y reanudaron juntos su marcha hacia el comedor. Pero no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando el celular de Mihawk comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

-Me temo que vamos tarde -dijo Mihawk tras echarle un vistazo a la pantalla y pasarle el celular a Law.

" _En 2 meses, ¡el 14 de febrero! La mejor fecha de todas"_ decía el mensaje en la pantalla y terminaba con un montón de corazones y brillos de colores.

-Momento, !¿qué?! -gritó Law al notar que el mensaje había sido enviado por él.

Law se llevó las manos a los bolsillos en busca de su celular, que previsiblemente ya no tenía con él. El mensaje sólo podía haber sido escrito por Perona, pero aquella habilidad para robarle el celular sin que se diese cuenta apuntaba al talento de Corazón. El ojeroso sumó con facilidad que en algún momento ambos habían confabulado en su contra, y así como él había logrado adivinar la contraseña de Perona, muy probablemente la pelirrosada le habría preguntado a Corazón cuándo era su cumpleaños para desbloquear su celular juntos.

-Me temo que Perona es un peligro con un celular ajeno.

-No me digas.

El celular de Mihawk comenzó a recibir decenas de fotos una tras otra sin parar: eran selfies que Perona estaba tomando en el comedor en tiempo real. En algunas imágenes sólo estaba ella sonriéndole a la cámara, en otras posaban Corazón y Zoro detrás de ella, y en varias estaba abrazada con Bonney y Kid. Pura diversión y caos organizado.

-Creo que febrero es muy pronto -dijo Mihawk-. Pero puedo arreglármelas para reorganizar mis prioridades y tener libre el 14.

Law sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

-Entremos de una vez antes que comiencen a pedirte un hermano.

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron hacia el comedor para reunirse con el resto de la familia.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

 _¡Éste es mi primer fic de OP que termino!_  
Sé que no parece ningún acontecimiento digno de apuntar en el calendario porque el fic apenas tiene 7 capítulos y lo comencé en diciembre. Pero mi pasado me condena: mi primer fic LawLu data del 2012 y aún no lo termino (pero lo haré, ¿cuándo? Ni idea). No es que escriba 1 capítulo por año pero sí sufro de hiatus comatosos en donde abandono una historia durante años antes de recordar que ffnet existe. Y luego otro drama para recordar cuál era el login de mi cuenta.

 **Algunas notas sobre el final del fic**  
La verdad cuando planeé el fic pensé en que luego de la boda de Mihawk y Law la historia cambiaría debido a la introducción de Shanks y su hijo Luffy. En el capítulo 2 hago mención a Shanks como el amigo pelirrojo de Mihawk, al igual que él Shanks también es padre soltero. Pensé en Mihawk y Shanks como novios de juventud pero que tras separarse cada cual hizo su vida tomando caminos diferentes pero que años más tarde sus hijos terminan estudiando juntos y enamorándose (awwwww). Por lo que la "acción" del fic pasaba a centrarse en la vida universitaria de Zoro, su amistad y posterior romance con Luffy, el reencuentro de Shanks y Mihawk (ya casado con Law) y un Law celoso. Muy celoso.

Pero debido a que actualmente tengo 4 fics de OP dedicados a mi OTP LawLu que en verdad sí quiero terminar decidí terminar éste fic aquí y dejar para un _futuro incierto_ su continuación como un ZoroLuffy aparte.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews.

 **Guest** , pues como podrás ver se acabó el fic y ni rastro de Nami, lalala.

 **Guest** , digamos ¿Guest 2? Nope, nada de KidLaw o LawKid. Sé que este fic es un MihawkLaw y es una pareja poco común pero me divierte infinitamente más un MihawkLaw que cualquier combinación posible con Kid. Nunca escribiré un fic de Law y el pelirrojo bajo ninguna circunstancia, dura la vida ¿verdad? :D

 **Scyllua** , sí, yo también creo que de mis 5 fics de OP este es el más abandonado en atención porque la pareja no es común. Me atrevo a afirmar que es el único fic MihawkLaw en todo ffnet en español. En mi mente yo considero totalmente posible la pareja, pero bueno, también es cierto hay mucho en mi mente y gran porcentaje de lo que habita ahí no ayuda a la sanidad mental de nadie. Pero cuando paso mis "posibles parejas" a un setting AU me ayuda más a que la historia se mueva sola y los personajes simplemente fluyen en ella. Además luego de tantos años consumiendo shoujo, yaoi y doramas tan heisei, pues necesito burlarme de tanto insight romántico trillado y cliché. Lalala.

 **poa** , hola, sí, mis actualizaciones suelen ser así de sorprendentes: nadie cree que siga escribiendo y ¡zaz! Salvaje actualización de fic aparece.

 **soul** , como comenté arriba, la idea que continua este fic es precisamente un ZoroLuffy y de fondo la relación de esposos de Mihawk y Law, pero decidí terminar el fic aquí y dejar esa idea como un posible fic aparte, pero no sé si lo escriba y si lo hago pues ni idea de cuándo será. Aún tengo otros 4 fics LawLu que debo terminar.


End file.
